Cuentos de Media Noche
by Fantasy Branca Snow
Summary: Serie de one-shots, arcos y drabbles ubicados antes o después de que Jack fuese elegido guardián y durante su vida como mortal. Sin emparejamientos. Rated K. Genero Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst/Frienship/Humor. Se aceptan solicitudes.
1. Carrera helada

_CUENTOS DE MEDIA NOCHE_

 **Holis XD**

 **Estos serán una serie de one-shots.**

 **No tengo idea de cuantos serán, es solo para escribir de la hermosa película de El Origen de los Guardianes y publicar de una vez una serie de ideas que tengo sobre esta peli.**

 **Las historias sucederán antes de que Jack fuese convertido en Jack Frost (¡Aparecerá Emma XD!), también en sus trescientos años como el espíritu del invierno y luego de ser elegido Guardián.**

 **Este cap es durante los trescientos años. Admito que es un tema que me gusta ya que no se profundiza mucho en la peli como la pasó él en aquel tiempo.**

 **En cada nota de autor hare un summary sobre de que trata el capi (Si es que se me ocurre algún resumen :P), esta vez no se me ocurrió.**

 **Sin más pueden empezar a leer y Ojala les guste el capi.**

 **El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece yo solo escribo esta historia por diversión.**

 _Capítulo 1:_

 _Carrera Helada_

Pequeños copos de nieve caían de a poco. Uno a uno se posaba sobre la blanca superficie.

El Polo Norte, conocido por ser uno de los lugares más fríos del planeta, hogar de criaturas míticas como yetis o donde se encontraba el taller de Santa Claus. Todo eso es cierto pero había una verdad más…

No solo conocido por Santa, el Polo Norte era el lugar preferido para divertirse para cierto espíritu del invierno.

Jack Frost. Con su capucha puesta se deslizaba por un tobogán de hielo, descendiendo la gran montaña. Tenía una gran facilidad para mantenerse parado en la superficie resbalosa.

Entre risas y carcajadas la velocidad aumentaba pero no había un atisbo de miedo en su rostro, sino todo lo contrario.

Esquivaba árboles, pequeños montículos de nieve, piedras, pedazos de hielo y más. Después de todo no era el espíritu del invierno por nada.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó y al mirar hacia atrás, Jack se dio cuenta como la nieve se desplazaba desde la sima y comenzaba a caer a montones formando una avalancha. Muy lejos del temor el chico sonrió y se rio. Ahora sería más divertido.

Rápidamente el derrumbe de nieve comenzó a pisarle los talones. Pero como todo un loco el chico solo avanzaba unos metros para luego retroceder unos cuantos. Seguro de lo que hacía y sin miedo alguno de lo que fuera a pasar, obviamente teniendo experiencia con estas cosas.

Se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a la avalancha y el hielo a sus pies formaba un camino de zigzag que el mismo seguía. Como si se estuviera burlando de la nieve o en este caso de la muerte que tendría por (como dicen los adultos) andar haciendo estupideces.

Jack se volvió a reír pero su sonrisa cambio a una cara de sorpresa al darse la vuelta y encontrarse un enorme bloque de hielo. El chico choco contra este ganándose un fuerte golpe y siendo enterrado por la nieve.

Ahora que el derrumbe termino todo estaba en calma, termino el ruido, las risas, las locuras…

La nieve se levantó dando paso a un chico de cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos azules.

-Uf eso fue divertido- Comenzó a sacudirse la nieve del torso, se paró y se sacudió los pantalones. Tomo su cayado del suelo y miro en dirección a la montaña que tenía en frente. En definitiva fue muy divertido.

 _Taller de Santa…_

Cuatro guardianes estaban en una habitación, en total silencio. Había una mesa rectangular con galletas, una ventana para ver hacia el paisaje nevado, juguetes esparcidos por el suelo y una chimenea para mantener el calor de la habitación.

Bunny se encontraba sentado en una silla con los pies en la mesa mientras limpiaba uno de sus boomerangs con un trapo, Norte leía cartas que los niños le enviaban, Tooth se entretenía sentada en la ventana, con los copos de nieve que caían de a uno y Sandy solo estaba sentado frente al fuego viendo sus llamas.

De repente Tooth dio un suspiro enamorado siendo vista solo por Bunny.

-¿En qué piensas ahora?

-Nada en realidad… Esto está muy aburrido ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Nada.

La chica resoplo y miro a sus otros dos compañeros – ¿Ustedes que proponen?

-Podríamos recorrer la fábrica- Propuso Norte.

-Genial Norte gran

-Ya la conocemos de memoria- Interrumpió Bunny a Tooth.

\- ¿Hacer el inventario de juguetes?

-Solo trabajas tú.

\- ¿Seguir arreglando las habitaciones?

-Eso ya lo hicimos.

Y así con cada cosa que el hombre de barba blanca proponía, el conejo se lo refutaba inmediatamente.

-Es mejor quedarnos adentro- Finalizó Bunny -Es más cómodo.

-Repite eso- Pidió Norte.

-¿Es más cómodo?

-No, lo otro.

-Es mejor quedarnos adentro.

-Aja, exacto. Vallamos a recorrer el Polo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué parte de "es más cómodo estar adentro" tiene que ver con salir?

-Vamos Bunny. Será genial.

-A mí me gusto esa idea- Dijo Tooth.

Sandy asintió efusivamente. El conejo resoplo negando con la cabeza y volvió su vista al arma.

-Bien… vallan.

-¿No iras con nosotros?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Qué les pasa por la mente? Afuera hace un frio de los mil demonios y mis patas se congelan, además podemos perdernos.

-E. Áster Bunnymund no seas un conejo amargado- Hablo Norte.

-Ya dije que no.

.

.

El trineo estaba listo y todos estaban bien abrigados. Tooth tenía puesto un saco morado, Norte su típico saco negro, Sandy uno dorado y Bunny, que estaba siendo sostenido de cada brazo por un yeti para que no escapase, uno gris.

-Muy bien, súbanlo- Las criaturas obedecieron a su jefe y dejaron al conejo de pascuas sobre el trineo.

 **OOOoooOOO**

El viento soplaba, y sobre una montaña, el espíritu del invierno contemplaba su obra maestra. Un hermoso pasaje nevado; las montañas de fondo, con unos cuantos árboles congelados y un lago en el mismo estado.

Suspiro, le había llevado trabajo tal hazaña. Y creer que tal arduo esfuerzo de su parte era considerado por muchos como un terreno hostil, lleno de frio y donde solo se encontraba la muerte…

-No siento mis patas.

Unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, miro confundido hacia esa dirección y sin dudarlo la siguió. Llego hasta una un lugar con una cueva de hielo y las voces se escuchaban más cercanas, solo que esta vez las distinguió.

Se escondió sobre una cueva y formo un montículo de nieve frente a él para esconderse.

Los cuatro guardianes aparecieron, todos bien abrigados.

-No te quejes tanto Bunny, pareces una abuelita- Dijo Norte.

-Ya te dije que se me congelan las patas, me gustaría verte en mi lugar.

-Los duendes te ofrecieron unas medias y no las quisiste.

-Eran ridículas y un guerrero pooka no usa esas cosas.

-Entonces el guerrero pooka puede aguantar un poco de frio.

Bunny gruño y miro con mala cara al gran hombre. Mientras tanto Jack miraba la situación con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Hizo que una brisa soplara y los pelos del conejo se erizaron dándole un aspecto gracioso. El chico se tapo la boca aguantando la risa para no ser oído.

Bunny tirito y sus pelos se pusieron de punta –Ya Norte en cerio hace frio.

-Ponte el abrigo que te di.

-Me veo ridículo.

-Entonces no te quejes.

Otra brisa más y el pooka empezó a reconsiderar ponerse el abrigo. Pero sin previo aviso una bola de nieve fue disparada a su rostro haciéndole caer sentado contra la fría nieve.

-¿Qué esta?- Fue interrumpido por otra bola de nieve y a esta le siguieron más y más que parecían salir de todos los rincones. En tanto los demás guardianes miraban asombrados como su compañero era "atacado" por la nieve.

El conejo logro ponerse de pie y trataba de cubrirse de los rápidos ataques que recibía, sin éxito alguno. Solo daba vueltas en un mismo lugar con los ojos cerrados y logrando marearse.

Cuando los ataques cesaron por fin pudo abrir los ojos y le costó un poco estabilizarse cuando se comenzó a marear por todas la vueltas. Al mirar a sus amigos estos tenían una expresión confundida y sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- Fue entonces cuando estallaron en risas al grado de terminar tirados en el suelo agarrándose los estómagos. Bunny, el pooka guerrero que conocían tenía su pelaje inflado, pareciendo más una bola de pelos a que un conejo, además de que este tenía barias partes blancas por las bolas de nieve resividas.

A Áster no le faltaba ser un genio para saber de quién era obra todo esto.

-¡Froooooooost!

-Presente- Dijo un chico de blancos cabellos sentado sobre el techo de la cueva. Los demás guardianes, aun en el suelo, cesaron sus risas y miraron al chico.

-Pequeño mocoso malcriado me las pagaras.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres más nieve?

Bunny gruño, chirrío los dientes y apretó fuertemente sus puños contando hasta diez. Fue entonces que recibió ahora bola de nieve que le dio en el rostro y lo saco de quicio.

-Ahora si niño te mato.

Norte llego a detenerlo antes de que arremetiera contra el travieso espíritu del invierno. -Ya Bunny, fue solo una broma.

-¿Una broma? Este chico lleva siglos haciéndome bromas.

-No te enojes colita de algodón.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Un ruido sordo se escucho y al mirar bajo ellos una parte de la nieve se comenzó a desprender.

-Oh Oh- Dijo Jack.

-¿Cómo que Oh Oh?- Pregunto alarmante Bunny.

La nieve termino de desprenderse y se escucho el grito de los cuatro guardianes cuando comenzaron a deslizarse por la montaña sobre una tabla de hielo. Todos se agarraban con las manos fuertemente a los costados y hacían fuerza con los pies para no irse hacia adelante. Y desgraciadamente Bunny era quien estaba primero y tenía la más terrorífica vista.

El Pooka escucho una risa a su costado y con expresión de pánico vio como Jack Frost volaba a su lado.

-¿Estás loco? Has algo.

-Si tú lo dices.

El chico se posiciono frente a ellos y les armos un camino de hielo en el cual iban en zigzag o tomaban el rumbo que el chico quería. Jack fue devuelta al lado de Bunny mientras se deslizaba con sus pies sobre el frio hielo, a la misma velocidad que la tabla de los guardianes.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas colita de algodón.

El guardián de la esperanza escucho risas detrás suyo y allí sus compañeros reían y se divertían. Sandy incluso tenia los brazos alzados como si de una montaña rusa se tratase.

Con su cayado Jack formaba un camino de hielo cada vez más riesgoso y divertido.

Se adelantó a ellos y se deslizo creando una rampa, para luego rápidamente sentarse al lado de Tooth. La tabla de hielo pasó por esta y salió disparada por el aire. Todos gritaban con una mezcla de miedo y diversión.

Cuando la plancha de hielo dejo de subir en el aire para comenzar a descender, Bunny pudo jurar haber visto pasar su vida delante de sus ojos.

Se estrellaron contra el suelo, pero este se rompió bajo ellos y terminaron cayendo en una caverna de hielo con muchos túneles por los cuales tomar una dirección. Por suerte la nieve bajo ellos había suavizado su caída.

-Eso fue divertido- Dijo Norte.

-Muy bien, todos ya tuvieron su diversión. Ahora vámonos de vuelta al taller. Esta vez tomaremos mis túneles.

Tooth vio como el espíritu del invierno ya se había parado y se dirigía a uno de los pasajes de la caverna. No dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con Jack.

-No seas amargado Bunny, recorramos un poco más.

Sin esperar respuesta la chica se paro y siguió al peliblanco, al poco tiempo los demás también le habían seguido los pasos dejando al conejo atrás. Este resoplo y a regañadientes se coloco el abrigo para seguirlos.

 **OOOoooOOO**

-Más te vale saber dónde está la salida Frost.

-Tranquilo colita de algodón, ya te dije que sí sé.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo?

-Solo lo sé.

Ese día Bunny perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces debió de haber gruñido y la mayoría fueron por culpa de ese mocoso.

Llevaban una hora caminando sin dar con nada. Solo habían obtenido frio y cansancio además de que probablemente se resfriarían después de eso.

La cueva estaba hecha totalmente de hielo, era ancha pero sobretodo larga.

En algunas ocasiones casi se resbalaban, y cuando llegaban a un cruce donde habían varios caminos por tomar Frost solo tomaba uno y ya.

-Por cierto Jack ¿Qué hacías por el Polo?- Pregunto Tooth.

-Jugaba.

Bunny dio una pequeña carcajada y la chica lo miro regañándolo con la vista.

-¿A qué te refieres con jugar?

-Jugaba, me divertía. Creaba avalanchas, congelaba algunas cosas o me deslizaba por la montaña. Como hicimos hace un rato.

-¿Y en que parte atacarme con nieve entra en diversión?

-Vamos Bunny admítelo fue divertido.

-No, no lo fue.

-Hasta donde yo vi todos se rieron.

-Excepto yo.

-Exacto, todos excepto tu. Pero no es mi culpa que no sepas divertirte.- Llegaron a un cruce donde había tres posibles caminos, el chico rozo su cayado con una de las paredes y tomo uno.

-¿A dónde nos llevas exactamente Frost?

-Ya te dije a la salida.

-¿Y cómo sabes dónde está la salida?

-Solo lo sé.

-¡Más te vale sacarnos de aquí niño!

-¡Ya Bunny, si tanta desconfianza tienes puedes irte por uno de tus túneles de roedor!- Jack paro el paso y se giro a verlo.

-No soy un roedor cubo de hielo.

-Chicos paren- Intento el Hada sin éxito alguno. Mientras Norte y Sandy presenciaban la escena, nerviosos, pues todas estas discusiones terminaban siempre igual.

-Entonces ¿que eres?

-El guardián de la esperanza niño. Un titulo al que te aseguro jamás llegaras.

-Entonces mantén la esperanza en que te llevo a la salida.

-La esperanza y la estupidez son cosas muy diferentes.

-Entonces vete, nadie te obliga a quedarte.

-Muy bien chicos, ya lo escucharon quiere que nos vallamos. Yo voto por hacerle caso al mocoso esta vez.

-Ya te dije vete tú, deja al resto quedarse si quiere.

-¿En verdad piensas que querrían pasar tiempo contigo?

-Bunny basta.- Todos quedaron en silencio. Bunny con una media sonrisa por su victoria, Jack procesando lo que le decía, y los demás pasmados sin saber qué hacer.

Sandi le hizo señas a Norte para que dijera algo. –Mejor sigamos buscando la salida- Propuso el hombre, el habiente entre Jack Y Bunny se calmo, ahora el peliblanco tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y miraba con malicia al conejo

-Por eso no habrá problema Norte- El chico golpeo su cayado contra el suelo de hielo y entonces se escucho un crujido. Todos miraron asustados hacia abajo, incluso el espíritu.

-Jack por favor dime que esto es obra tuya- Rogo el hada.

-No esta vez Tooth.

El suelo se partió bajo ellos y terminaron cayendo, golpeándose contra una superficie de hielo solida.

-Auch- Se quejó Jack.

-Eso dolió- Concordó Norte.

-¿Por qué nos deslizamos?

Todos miraron al hada de los dientes, era cierto se estaban deslizando, muy lentamente. Al mirar a su derecha vieron que no había nada, el suelo se acababa y gracias a que el hielo no solo era resbaloso sino que estaba algo inclinado, ellos se estaban dirigiendo hacia una caída segura.

De inmediato se pararon comenzando a correr para alejarse pero no se movían sino que se quedaban en el mismo lugar.

Tooth se resbalo, seguida de Jack, Sandy, Norte y Bunny. Sin piedad alguna, se fueron acercando aun más a la orilla. Se agarraban como podían del hielo.

-Frosty has algo eres el espíritu del invierno- Dijo un desesperado Bunny.

El chico giro un poco el rostro para ver lo que había tras ellos y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro para luego mirar al resto que no presentían nada bueno al verlo.

-Ni lo pienses- Amenazo el conejo.

Pero con un rápido movimiento del cayado el chico creo una pequeña ventisca y esta hizo que se resbalaran.

Al final resulto que no había ningún vacío, sino que este era una bajada demasiado empinada. Todos comenzaron a descender rápidamente con gritos de terror a excepción de Jack y Meme que se divertían.

Luego la bajada mejoro a una no tan inclinada pero seguían deslizándose a gran velocidad por un tobogán de hielo.

En un cruce, cada uno termino en un tobogán diferente. Pero el de Bunny llego a un punto donde se acababa y había vacío. Antes de que cayera a una muerte segura, el espíritu del invierno creo una rampa en la punta, por donde el conejo se deslizo y voló por el aire, al momento de caer de vuelta en su tobogán, chocó contra un tablón de hielo, ganándose un buen golpe pero terminando sobre este y utilizarlo para maniobrar he ir a más velocidad que los demás.

Al verlo, Jack, con ayuda de su cayado, se paró y comenzó a deslizarse quedando a la misma altura que Bunny, y con la mirada se retaron una competencia a la cual no le conocían el final.

No paso mucho para que los demás se unieran a ellos, cada uno encontrando su propia táctica para avanzar más rápido.

En la cabecera iban el conejo de pascua y Jack, mirándose desafiantes por ganar la carrera.

-Cuidado- El grito de Tooth los alerto.

En frente de ellos había otro cruce en el cual Bunny y el chico chocaron cayendo contra el hielo siendo seguidos de los demás guardianes. Ahora todos se deslizaban una misma rampa pero demasiado pegados, producto del choque que se dieron.

Vieron una luz al frente lo que solo significaba que el túnel llegaba a su fin y ellos iban a gran velocidad.

Los guardianes gritaron a todo pulmón, mientras que Jack solo cerró los ojos y apunto la salida con su cayado. Cuando llegaron a esta chocaron contra una tabla de hielo que el chico creo, pero salieron disparados al exterior y volaron por el aire sobre esta.

Esta vez estaban a una mayor altura que la última vez y parecía que jamás dejarían de seguir. Hasta que se sintieron frenar en una cima imaginaria para luego comenzar el abrupto descenso.

Chocaron contra la nieve y se empezaron a deslizar por esta en una bajada de la montaña. Hasta que en frente de ellos vieron una enorme piedra con la que podían chocar.

-Inclínense a la derecha- Ordeno Jack, todos lo hicieron y así fueron esquivando los diversos obstáculos que se les presentaban.

Un ruido sordo los hizo mirar hacia atrás y lo que se formaba era una gran avalancha que se dirigía hacia ellos. Ya teniendo experiencia con esas cosas, el espíritu solo sonrió sabiendo que esto sería aún más divertido, pero los demás no pudieron evitar sus caras de horror.

La nieve avanzaba hacia ellos rápidamente he iba pisándole los talones.

-Frost has algo- Ordeno Bunny.

-¿Por qué? Es divertido.

-¿Estás loco?

-Tu qué crees.

La nieve les pisaba los talones y Jack no hacía más que reír y divertirse ante lo que podía ser su muerte.

-Chicos miren- Todos quitaron sus vistas de la masa de nieve que los seguía y vieron que en frente tenían un abismo.

-Ahaaaaa- Gritaron con terror los guardianes cuando de nueva cuenta quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

Avanzaron por el cielo una gran cantidad de metros para luego descender rápidamente. Ya sin la tabla estaban en medio de una caída libre y aunque Tooth pudiera volar estaba demasiado asustada para pensar en aquella opción. Y Sandy solo se divertía en su típico silencio, sabiendo que nada malo pasaría. Pues conocía en algo a Jack.

Pegaron contra la nieve quedando enterrados en esta. Fue como caer en un colchón de nieve.

Gracias a su cayado, Jack levanto la nieve que había sobre todos ellos y se sacudió el pelo.

-Uf, eso fue divertido.- Se levantó y se sacó la nieve de la sudadera y los pantalones.

-¿Divertido?- Pregunto irónico el conejo -¿En qué mundo estar a punto de morir en una caída libre de 30 metros se considera divertido?

-Fueron 60 metros- Corrigió ganándose un gruñido –Además, no sé qué tanto te preocupas si no nos pasó nada.

El conejo se levantó y se acercó al muchacho.

-Estuvimos a punto de morir niño.

-Pero no morimos conejo.

El nombrado saco su boomerang para apuntarlo como hacía de costumbre.

-Escucha mocoso que- Se interrumpió a si mismo al ver que solo tenía una mitad del arma. De su espalda saco la otra mitad viéndolas incrédulo.

Norte que estaba ayudando a Tooth a pararse se quedó paralizado al verlo, al igual que ella y Sandy.

-¿Ves lo que haces?- Señalo al chico con uno de los pedazos.

-Oye eso no fue mi culpa.

-Claro que lo fue.

-¿Cómo?

-Gracias a ti terminamos así por lo que.

-¿Gracias a mí?- Interrumpió.

-Sí. Si nunca hubieras tenido la brillante idea de hacerme esa broma, golpear el suelo haciéndonos caer o lanzarnos por ese tobogán, no estaríamos en esta situación.

-Bien, si quieres puedo ayudarte a repararlo.

-¿Tú me ayudaras a repararlo? ¿Cómo niño? Si nadie te ve y ninguna otra persona o ser desean pasar tiempo contigo. Porque arruinas las cosas Jack eso es lo que haces, lo arruinas todo y estorbas, tal vez si en el pasado hubieras dejado de hacerlo ahora no estarías así.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para el espíritu, se quedó callado procesando las palabras y esperando a que siguiera.

-Áster- Dijo Tooth con cautela para que parara.

-No Tooth, que escuche. ¿Qué tal Frosty si yo te quito esto?- Le arrebato el cayado de las manos y el chico por fin reacciono.

-Dámelo- Intento recuperarlo sin éxito alguno.

-No Frosty, ahora que tal si yo te lo romería ¿He?

-¡No!- Los ojos se le llenaron de miedo al joven espíritu y salto a tomar lo que le pertenecía. Una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Veo que eso te asusta ¿Verdad? Pues escucha que.

-Basta Áster- Ordeno Tooth, demandante y autoritaria. El nombrado suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Luego miro al chico que tenía en frente.

-Vamos al taller Norte.

Tras una última mirada al chico, todos emprendieron marcha. Norte siguió al conejo y le dijo que no estuvo bien lo que hizo, el hada le dedico una sonrisa nostálgica al chico y Meme le sonrió de igual forma con una despedida con la mano.

Cuando los guardianes se perdieron en el paisaje nevado, y Jack se vio nuevamente solo, nego con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Voló a la cima del acantilado y luego hacia la cueva de la que habían sido eyectados, y misma donde le hizo la broma a Bunny. Allí era a donde los había estado dirigiendo para llevarlos a la salida.

Se dio la vuelta y desde aquella cima vio como los guardianes llegaban al trineo y se iban rumbo al taller.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza derrochando toda aquella nostalgia que sentía. Esto era estúpido, Jack Frost cuando se deprimía, borraba rápidamente esos sentimientos de su mente.

Después de todo, aunque no lo vieran era divertido pasar tiempo con los niños y jugar.

Ahora se dirigiría a Burgués, donde estaba su lago. Había visto a unos niños molestar a una pequeña, más chica que ellos, muy bonita de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Debía admitir que eso lo molesto y aunque no lo vieran les daría una lección a esos matones…

 **Y así concluye este primer capi. Espero les haya gustado. Por favor háganmelo saber en un review.**

 **Acepto cualquier tipo de críticas constructivas.**

 **Creo que no tengo más para decir. Excepto que no tenía muchas ideas para el título y menos el summary del fic por lo que espero les guste.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Nos leemos en el prox capi. CHAUSIS**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	2. El peso de la edad

_CUENTOS DE MEDIA NOCHE_

 **Hola a todos. Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve serios problemas con la compa :P**

 **Como verán antes esta historia se llamaba relatos congelados, pero expiro mi plazo de edición y tuve que borrar la historia anterior.**

 **Sin mas mejor los dejo leer en paz. Disfruten!**

 **Summary: Eran inmortales, es cierto, pero empezaban a darse cuenta que el peso de los años se siente pese a todo, excepto para su miembro más joven. Jack parecía tener incluso más energía que un niño de 5 años. No era el guardián de la diversión por nada después de todo.**

 **El origen de los guardianes no me pertenece yo solo escribo esta historia por diversión, si algún personaje no pertenece a la película y/o libros es invención mía.**

 _El peso de la Edad._

Una figura gris paso corriendo por entre la espesura de los árboles a toda velocidad. Luego, un destello celeste persiguiéndolo, y detrás de este, un hombre ruso ya muy cansado.

-¡Vamos Norte! Apúrate, se escapa.

-Ya voy Jack- Grito Norte tomando bocanadas de aire y agarrándose las rodillas. Entre el muchacho invernal y el Ruso estaban persiguiendo al conejo de Pascua. Todo había comenzado como siempre, en una simple reunión de guardianes, hasta la típica discusión de Bunny y Jack. Hasta que a Norte se le ocurrió la idea de entrenar un poco con el juego de captura a la bandera, ahora el conejo antropomórfico tenia su bandera y corría por todo el bosque con esta para llegar a su base.

-Sabes muchacho... tu adelántate,...yo te sigo... de atrás.

-Vamos Norte... No puede ser tan difícil perseguir a Bunny.

-¿En serio eso piensas amigo?- Ambos se giraron para ver al Pooka apoyado en la rama de un árbol y jugando con uno de sus boomerangs. -Atraparme les será más difícil de lo que piensas Frostbite.- Tras esas palabras Bunny se echo a correr se vuelta con el niño invernal pisándole los talones, ambos dejando atrás al ruso que intentaba no caer desmayado.

.  
Bunny llego a las afueras del bosque con Tooth y Sandy, que lo esperaban cuidando su bandera, el Pooka gris la coloco junto con la suya declarando así su victoria. Entre los tres chocaron los cinco festejando.

-Ay, no puede ser. - Se quejo Jack.

-Un poco tarde compañero.

-Jack ¿Dónde esta Norte?- Pregunto Tooth. El chico miro atrás suyo recién notando la ausencia del ruso.

-No lo se, venia detrás de mi... creo.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a buscarlo- Sugirió Bunny empezando a caminar de vuelta al bosque.

Cuando llegaron con Santa, este estaba apoyado contra un árbol aun tomando aire. Lo acompañaron hasta el limite del bosque donde habian dejado un par de cosas, entre ellas varias botellas de agua, que el ruso se acabo sin compasión.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere jugar de nuevo?- Pregunto Bunny.

-Yo no- Se quejo Norte.

-Vamos Norte, tendremos nuestra revancha contra Bunny.

-Lo dudo mucho Frost- Dijo Bunny.

-Por favor Norte- Volvió a rogar Jack ignorando al Pooka. Todos estaban expectantes de la respuesta del ruso, esperando con ansias un "Si"

Norte suspiro ante las miradas de sus amigos -Esta bien...

.  
Otra vez Jack y Norte corrían por el bosque, esta vez ellos tenían la bandera del otro equipo. Solo que había una condición... Sin poderes y/o armas, lo que significaba para Jack, sin cayado.

-Rápido Norte que nos alcanzan- Grito Jack corriendo.

-¿Por qué ofrecí este juego?

-Porque es divertido.

-No para mi.

-¡Se esta acercando!- Grito el chico frente al evidente sonido de las patas del conejo contra el suelo.

Jack salto con agilidad hasta la rama de un árbol empezando saltar de árbol en árbol y dejando atrás al ruso. El Pooka estaba cerca pero tendría una ventaja ya que no podría atraparlo en la sima de los árboles. Jack corrió entre los troncos y las pequeñas ramas sin detenerse o girarse a ver donde estaba Bunny. Llegando al limite del espeso bosque, el chico se preparo para saltar pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver al conejo a unos metros de distancia de su árbol.

-No hay a donde ir Frostbite- La bandera de Jack estaba lejos como para saltar y llegar corriendo sin ser atrapado por el Pooka, aunque le doliera admitirlo, Bunny tenia una ventaja en velocidad y él no tenia oportunidad sin su cayado.

El chico diviso un árbol que estaba medianamente cerca de su base y a una distancia considerable de Bunny, pero también de él. Bunny siguió la mirada del chico hasta el árbol a la distancia entendiendo perfectamente.

-No lo harías- Tras esas palabras, inmediatamente Jack puso esa media sonrisa que todos sabían que significaba. Se alejo un poco del borde del tronco para tomar distancia y velocidad. -¡Jack!- Grito Bunny al ver al chico saltar hasta el otro árbol. Con habilidad el muchacho de invierno se sujeto de una rama y se impulso con esta para llegar hasta su base, cayendo perfectamente junto a su bandera y colocando la del otro equipo en su "asta" improvisada.

-Muchacho estas loco- Se quejo Bunny llegando junto a él. -Bien jugado Frostbite.- Lo felicito con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿La revancha colita de algodón?

-No lo dudes compañero.

Después de esta tercera revancha, Norte se retiro definitivamente, en la cuarta Sandy opto por irse a dormir y Tooth se retiro a mitad de la quinta. Mientras Bunny duro a hasta la decima carrera y se tiro junto a sus amigos a descansar y beber el resto del agua o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Vamos chicos... no pueden retirarse todos ahora.

-Lo siento Frstbite, ya jugamos demasiado.

-Norte tu llevas más que cualquiera descansando ¿Quieres jugar?

-Lo siento Jack, yo ya expire.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Tooth? ¿Sandy?

-Sweet Tooth, ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a descansar con nosotros?

-No, esta bien. Yo estoy perfecto.  
(&-&-&-&)

Los cinco guardianes descansaban en la oficina de Norte. No era una reunión formal, solo para pasar el rato y desconectarse de sus trabajos.

Las típicas campanitas de los sombreros de los elfos sonaron muy cerca del lugar, y ninguno de ellos pudo evitar suspirar con resignación. Excepto Jack, una media sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro, donde estaban los elfos seguramente habría diversión, y por diversión se refería a muchos momentos de risa viéndolos molestar a los demás o intentando ayudar, o lo que sea que ayudar significara para ellos.

Tres de las pequeñas criaturas entraron corriendo y tropezándose entre si, uno de ellos tenia una bandeja con galletas. Se detuvieron frente a la silla de Norte y le presentaron con orgullo la bandeja, tres cartas y el cordón de un zapato. El hombre Ruso tomo los tres artefactos con una sonrisa dejando así que los elfos se marcharan felices y orgullosos. Abrió dos de los tres sobres solo para encontrar cosas como pan podrido o un liquido gelatinoso que esperaba no averiguar que era. Al abrir el tercer sobre se encontró con una carta de verdad.

-¿Que dice Norte?- Preguntó Tooth. La carta traía las dos caras del teatro, la comedia y la tragedia, y el titulo de "Romeo y Julieta" en grande.

-Ah- Dijo el hombre. -Dionisio nos invita a otra de sus obras.

-¿Dionisio?- Pregunto Jack - ¿No es ese tipo amargado espíritu teatro?- Cuatro pares de ojos muy abiertos se quedaron mirando realmente sorprendidos para luego estallar en risas de repente - ¿Que?

-Jack- Hablo Norte secándose una lagrima del ojo - No sé porqué lo dices, pero Dionisio en todo menos amargado.

-Si Jack- Tooth revoloteo junto al chico -Dionisio es la persona más alegre y divertida que podrás encontrarte.

-Primero, nadie es tan alegre. Segundo, lo dudo mucho.

-Vamos compañero. Lo dices porque aun no lo conoces bien. ¿Qué obra es Norte?

-Romeo y Julieta.

-Así menos lograran llevarme.

.  
-¿Quieren recordarme cómo hicieron para que viniera?

-No lo hicimos, simplemente te arrastramos- Dijo Norte.

-Si... eso fue humillante- Murmuro para si mismo, siendo Bunny el único que logro oírlo y se río del muchacho.

-Esa será una muy buena forma de distorsión en algún momento.

Los cinco guardianes entraron a un enorme edificio con paredes beige y suelo blanco y encerado. En frente de ellos había una enorme escalera caracol, tenían que llegar al final de esta para entrar al teatro. Todos se miraron entre si, al dar un paso para subir, la mano de un hombre los detuvo en su lugar y miro muy seriamente a Jack.

.  
-No, no lo voy a dejar- Declaro Jack, acurrucado en una esquina y abrazándose fuertemente a _él_.

-Sweet Tooth, tienes que hacerlo, es solo por unas horitas.

-No, llevamos toda nuestra vida juntos. No lo voy a abandonar ahora.

-Amigo, es solo por un tiempo, luego podrás venir a recogerlo.

-Y si algo le pasa.

-Nada le pasara Jack- Intento tranquilizar el ruso. Sandy puso dos pulgares arriba apoyando a su amigo. El espíritu del invierno se encogió aún más contra el rincón y se abrazo aun más fuerte a _él_.

-No, es mi última palabra.

Los cuatro guardianes suspiraron con resignación -¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda llevarlo con él?- Preguntó Tooth al hombre.

-Negativo.

-Ya oíste Jackie.

-Entonces suban ustedes, yo me quedo con él. _No te voy a abandonar no te preocupes, lo prometo._

-Jack- Intento Tooth de vuelta.

-NO

-Jack es viejo y desgastado ¿Quién lo querría?- Intervino Bunny.

-Yo lo quiero. _No lo escuches no es verdad lo que dice_. Ustedes suban, _nosotros_ los esperamos aquí.

Entre los cuatro se dirigieron una mirada más y luego miraron al espíritu invernal. Definitivamente seria más difícil de lo que habían pensado.

.  
-Lo cuidas bien- Amenazo el peliblanco al encargado. -No bien, perfecto. Como si fuera tuyo. Pero no te acostumbres, no es tuyo es mío.

-Ya Jack- Bunny rodeo los hombros del muchacho y lo alejo con dirección a las escaleras -Lo cuidara bien no te preocupes... ahora vámonos antes de que cambies de opinión.-Murmuro para si mismo.

-Escuche eso- El chico le dio una última mirada nostálgica a su cayado en manos de aquel completo extraño antes de dar el primer paso a las enormes escaleras.

Cinco minutos después, Jack pudo oír a Benny sonreír. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Suerte arreglándotelas ahora sin tu palo Frostbite.

-Primero que nada no es un palo colita de algodón, en segundo lugar puedo arreglármelas perfectamente ¿Dudas de eso?

-¿Eso me suena a un reto?

-Lo es.

-Perfecto- El Pooka empezó a correr escalera arriba seguido del chico peliblanco. -Te estas quedando atrás Frostbite.

-Eso creer Canguro- El chico se paró sobre la baranda de las escaleras y salto hasta la otra punta, y alcanzando a Bunny.

Una hora después el conejos antropomórfico definitivamente se había cansado y caminaba a paso lento junto con Norte, cuyas piernas, al igual que las de Bunny, estaban listas para jubilarse. Era cierto que el conejo podía correr largas distancias sin sufrir el cansancio, pero una cosa era en aquella subida interminable y en una carrera contra el espíritu del invierno. A diferencia de ellos, Tooth y Sandy estaban perfectos, casi tanto como Jack. Después de todo, la hada y el repartidor de sueños podían volar, o flotar en el caso de Sandy.

Ahora el hombrecito amarillo estaba reemplazando a Bunny en la carrera contra el chico de invierno. En contra de todo pronostico el tierno Sadnman había demostrado, otra vez, no ser tan tierno y resultar un gran contrincante, Jack se atrevería a decir incluso que hasta mejor que Bunny, claro que no lo diría en voz alta para evitar ligar un golpe con el boomerang.

-¡Vamos Sandy! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Grito el espíritu saltando de barandal en barandal y ganando mucha distancia. Como respuesta, Meme le lanzo una bola de arena en pleno salto, desconcentrándolo y casi haciéndolo caer. El muchacho logro agarrarse con una mano del barandal a tiempo, el guardián descendió y paso caminando por las escaleras frente a él, burlándose del chico. Obviamente Sandy no habría dejado a Jack caer esa cantidad de metros que había hasta el suelo, lo habría atrapado con una de sus nubes de arena dorada, pero eso estaba de más. El chico se sostuvo con el otro brazo y se impulso, quedando parado de dos manos en el barandal y con habilidad apoyo los pies sobre el suelo.

Empezó a correr de a dos escalones alcanzando rápidamente a Sandy, quien de vuelta comenzó a flotar y perseguir al espíritu.

En definitiva Sandman era un gran contrincante pero al igual que Bunny llego un momento en el que, con su arena dorada, hizo un cartel de STOP y descendió junto a sus amigos guardianes. A diferencia del conejo, el hombre dorado había durado dos horas y media.

-Ooou- Se quejo Jack -¿Y tu Tooth?

La nombrada solo hizo un vago y casi inentendible gesto de negación con el brazo, ya hasta sus alas estaban cansadas y se había visto obligada a caminar. Ya llevaban casi cuatro horas subiendo esas horribles he infernales escalera.

-Bien...-Acepto Jack la respuesta del hada de los dientes. Entonces comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia arriba dejando a sus amigos atrás.

El chico corría saltando de a dos escalones, con agilidad salto al barandal y sin titubear dio un alto salto a otro que estaba mucho más arriba, así siguió haciendo continuamente hasta darse cuenta que probablemente se había alejado un demasiado de los demás. Se sentó en una de las barandas con los pies colgando a esperar. Después de bastante tiempo, los otros cuatro aparecieron jadeando y sudando y se desplomaron en cuanto llegaron junto a él.

-Perfecto, podemos seguir.- Sin más el chico volvió a saltar a la otra punta ignorando el _Ohooo_ de sus compañeros.

Después de un tiempo más llegaron al final, desplomándose frente a una puerta grande con cortinas de seda rojas.

-Pero quienes están ahí.- Se escucho la voz animada y familiar. Un hombre de cabello rubio y enrulado, con una toga blanca y lo que parecía una especie de corona laurear de oro, se acerco a ellos con una enorme sonrisa. Como pudieron, los cuatro guardianes se reincorporaron aun jadeando. -Pero si son mis guardianes favoritos, un gusto verlos a todos.

-Un gusto como siempre Dionisio- Saludo Norte tendiéndole la mano.

-Pero díganme, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los guardianes abrieron los ojos como platos mirándose entre si y devuelta al hombre.

-Pues...-Volvió a hablar el ruso -Tu nos invitaste a tu obra, "Romeo y Julieta" ¿Da?

-Si... la que haremos mañana.

-¿Mañana?- Gritaron todos.

-Bien eso es todo, podemos irnos-Dijo Jack comenzando a abajar.

-Pero no se preocupen, pueden quedarse ahora. Aún no empezamos.

-Perfecto- Hablo Tooth -¿Cuál es esta?

La cara de Jack se ilumino ante la esperanza de algo mejor o no tan patético como Romeo y Julieta.

-El sueño de una noche de verano.

-Ay no puede ser- Se quejo Jack mientras sus amigos avanzaban comentando lo lindo de la obra.

-Por cierto Dionisio...- Comento Bunny. -Deberías poner ascensores.

-¿A qué te refieres Bunny? Hay uno ahí.- Señalo el rubio. Los cuatro guardianes volvieron a quedar estupefactos y siguieron avanzando.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayan visto- Comento Jack.

-¿Tu sabias que estaba ahí?- Preguntó Bunny.

-Pf, pues si. No es muy difícil ignorar un ascensor.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada Frost?

-No se. Pensé que ya lo habían visto y tal vez solo tenían ganas de subir las escalera.

-¿Y para que querríamos eso?

-Yo que voy a saber. Además, me pareció divertido subir todo eso, y vaya que lo fue.

Bunny rodo los ojos y siguió su camino. Dionisio sostuvo la cortina roja para dejarlos pasar, al último momento la cerro dejando a Jack fuera y deteniéndole el paso poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Frost- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dionisio- Respondió Jack como si nada.

-Me entere de tu nuevo puesto.

-Felicidades, se ve que tienes contactos.

-No hacen falta los contactos para recalcar lo obvio. ¿Por que otra cosa ellos estarían contigo?

-Muchas en realidad.

-Por ejemplo.

-Soy una persona bastante agradable.

-Si, se noto mucho durante estos 300 años.

-No me quejo.

-Bien... por cierto, perdón por ignorarte hace un rato. No me había dado cuenta de ti. Pero ya debes de estar acostumbrado.

Tras lo dicho, Dionisio siguió su camina tras la cortina y Jack solo bufo. Al cruzar la puerta se encontró con un enorme teatro a oscuras, lo único iluminado era el escenario.

-Allí están sus asientos- Señalo Dionisio cinco lugares libres en loa alto.

-¿Vamos?- Pregunto Jack comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-Vamos- Repitieron al unísono los demás.

Durante el transcurso de la obra Jack no pudo quedarse quieto por un solo segundo, constantemente cambiando de posición en el asiento, mordiéndose las uñas, preguntando la hora y dibujando con un poco de escarcha en el asiento o el suelo. Incluso se atrevió a hacerle un par de bromas a Bunny, el cual no podía hacer nada ya que estaban en un lugar público y el único sonido, además de las molestias de Jack, era el de los actores.

Al terminar la obra, podría decirse que Jack fue el más emocionado y el que más fuerte aplaudió. Pero no como otros que era por cuestiones sentimentales.

-Muy bien, muy bonito, hermoso Ya podemos irnos.

Prácticamente el chico peliblanco arrastro a todos hasta la salida.

-Tranquilo Sweet Tooth.

-Da Jack. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Más rápido salimos, más rápido recuperamos mi cayado. Andando...- Demando con impaciencia golpeando un pie descalzo en el suelo.

Al llegar afuera se encontraron con mucha gente amontonada en las escaleras, incluso habían yetis y algunas haditas que disfrutaban de un día libre.

-Ah ¡Guardianes!- Llamó Dionisio -Los ascensores se averiaron, lo lamento habrá que utilizar las escaleras.

-Ahaaag- Se quejo Jack -Bien... Más rápido bajar que subir.- El chico se subió al barandal y se tiró.

-¡Jack!- Gritaron los guardianes. Al acercarse a la orilla el chico hacia lo mismo que hizo para subir, saltando de barandal en barandal, solo que esta vez bajando y descendiendo varios niveles a la vez. Mientras que a los otros cuatro les dio vértigo ver el fondo, con el final inalcanzable para la vista.

.  
Después de estar atrapados en un amontonamiento de gente, los cuatro lograron llegar abajo. En la recepción estaba un impaciente Jack con su cayado en mano.

-Al fin...

-Amigo tu no debiste bajar esa cantidad de escalones en medio de aquella multitud- Se quejo Bunny.

-¿Y por qué no usaron uno de tus túneles Canguro?

Los cuatro volvieron a quedar estupefactos ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido?

(&-&-&-&)

Este era uno de esos días en los que los cinco guardianes, aparecían en Burguess para pasar un rato con los niños que los ayudaron contra la derrota de Pitch. Generalmente, Norte pasaba tiempo con los gemelos y Monty, Tooth con Pippa y Magdalena, y Bunny con Sofi, mientras Jack estaba con Jamie. Todos en un hermoso día nevado cortesía del espíritu del invierno.

Llego un momento en el que todos los niños volvieron a juntarse con ganas de jugar a una pela de bolas de nieve a la que se unieron todos, luego las escondidas, la mancha, captura a la bandera y más. De a uno Tooth, Norte, Sandy y Bunny se fueron retiraron, quedando únicamente Jack con los niños.

-¿Tan viejos estamos?- Preguntó Norte a los otros tres.

-¿Cómo que viejos? Somos inmortales.-Recalco Bunny.

-Sí, si. Pero mira- Señalo a los chicos jugando -¿Recuerdan cuando jugamos a captura a la bandera? Si hubiera sido por Jack seguiríamos jugando.

-Es cierto- Admitió Tooth, luego dando una pequeña risita -Y cuando fuimos al teatro nos gano a todos subiendo las escaleras.

-Y bajándolas- Recordó Bunny.

Sandy hizo una imagen de Jack y los niños jugando. - Es verdad, ahora también- Dijo Tooth.

-Da, tal parece que los años dejan su marca pese a la inmortalidad.

-¿Y cómo no lo hizo con Jack?-Preguntó Bunny.

-Bueno, Jack es muy joven, supongo que los años no dejan marca sobre él.

-Además...- Hablo Tooth -Es el guardián de la diversión ¿no? Él interactúa más con los niños que cualquiera de nosotros, lo vean o no. Debe de tener una gran energía para jugar con cada niño de cada pueblo o ciudad diferente todos los días.

Sandy hizo la imagen de la luna y Jack bajo ella. -¿Crees que es uno de los motivos por los cuales MIM lo eligió tan joven?- Pregunto confundido el Pooka, el hombre de arena solo se encogió de hombros asintiendo. -Bueno, es una buena teoría.

-Da, mejor le dejamos la parte de tanta actividad a Jack. Tal parece que no estamos para eso...

-¿Creen que en algún momento se canse?- Preguntó Bunny.

-Ver y esperar amigo mío, ver y esperar- Contesto el guardián de las maravillas.  
_

 **MASCARAS O CARATULAS DEL TEATRO: Talia es la musa de la comedia ,presidia los banquetes animados por la música y el canto. Melpomene es la musa de la tragedia, se la representa como una matrona majestuosa y calzando el coturno y a su arrogancia se une la tristeza de la soledad.**

 **DIONISIO: Dios del teatro, las fiestas, el vino y los excesos, representa las emociones, el caos y el desorden. Según su culto moría cada invierno y resucitaba en primavera y con él renacían también los frutos de la tierra. Para celebrar esta resurrección se organizaban grandes fiestas durante las cuales se celebraban muchos y variados actos que con el tiempo incluyeron en Atenas una competición de obras dramáticas que dio origen al teatro.**

 **Por el hecho de que muere cada invierno, Dionisio no quiere a Jack. Prácticamente le hecha la culpa de que en su temporada el debe irse por unos meses hasta resucitar en primavera.**

 **MIM: Es una de las formas en las que se le puede dirigir al Hombre de la luna, también conocido como Manny.**  
 **...**  
 **Y eso es todo por hoy, como explique antes expiro mi plazo de 90 días para actualizar, por lo tanto debí comenzar de nuevo. Pido perdón por haber desaparecido pero tengo problemas con la computadora y durante el último mes el internet ha andado pésimo y juro que no exagero.**

 **Gabriel y Alejandra Renllelopez.: Sip, muy triste, tenia planeado hacerlo más feliz pero eso es lo que salió. Por eso este capi sube el animo. Últimamente estoy de muy buen humor por lo que tengo ganas de leer y escribir cosas felices, pero también habrá drama, ya que un poco nunca cae mal. Gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos luego. Saludos.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a: Anonymous eat books he imoo3000**

 **Gracias por los Followers a :Anonymous eat books he imoo3000**

 **Perdón por tardar, espero no vuelva a ocurrir tengo muchas ideas por lo que estaré seguido, espero pueda actualizar pronto.**

 **Gracias por comentarios, followers, favoritos, y a los lectores anónimos. Espero nos leamos pronto CHAUSIS.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Lo necesitaba

_CUENTOS DE MEDIA NOCHE_

 **Esto es un poco triste… deprimente tal vez. ¿Quién puede culparme? Hace poco leí un fic (en inglés) en el que Jaime deja de ver a Jack porque cumplió la mayoría de edad sin embargo no deja de creer en él. Sobra decir que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. En fin lean.**

 **El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece solo escribo esta historia por diversión, si algún personaje no pertenece a los libros y/o película, es invención mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lo necesitaba_

¿Compasión? No, no era eso lo que buscaba. ¿Por qué querría que otros estuvieran con él por lastima? Y aunque lo quisiera, simplemente parecía no agradarles mucho a los demás. Entonces, si no quería que otros se sintieran obligados a estar con él solo por pena, la pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Él no buscaba pena, se sentía caer bajo por eso. Pero ¿No estaba cayendo bajo al hacer esto? La respuesta era sí. Estaba cayendo muy bajo. Pero lo aceptaba, le dolía, pero lo aceptaba. Porque de verdad estaba desesperado.

Era raro, contradictorio hasta cierto punto. El no quería estar solo, porque le dolía, pero también le dolía aceptar esto con tal de no estar solo… o al menos no por completo.

Se había dado cuenta… Pitch tenía razón. Los Guardianes no lo aceptarían, no por completo. Ellos sabían porqué él estaba ahí, y Jack también lo sabía.

Jamás en 300 años le prestaron la debida atención. Los únicos contactos que había tenido habían sido solo porque él los buscaba. La única vez que lo buscaron fue para pedir ayuda. No podían solos contra Pitch y por eso él estaba allí.

Al final de su batalla, cuando las pesadillas se llevaron a Pitch, los 5 habían volado al Polo. Compartieron una agradable cena, festejaron, y al finalizar cada uno se fue a hacer sus trabajos. Fue en aquel momento en que todo lo golpeo, un fuerte martillo hecho de pura realidad cayó sobre él.

También se fue…

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. No podía aparecer por Burguess, Prim Flowers se estaba encargando de la primavera allí. Ella era conocedora de lo mucho que Jack paseaba por el pueblo, por lo que daría una vuelta a ver si aun estaba.

Sus únicos creyentes estaban todos en Burguess, solo le quedo vagar por el mundo como siempre hacia.

Y una tarde las luces del Polo fueron encendidas…

Pitch no había vuelto, pero sus pesadillas, ahora sin su rey para ser contraladas, hacían lo que quisieran. Esparcían el miedo por su cuenta, viajaban en grupos, algunos muy grandes. No amenazaban la creencia tan drásticamente como Pitch. El equilibrio se mantenía, pero eran una amenaza.

Y la batalla volvió a comenzar, solo corroborando sus pensamientos.

Se lo dijeron una vez… "No podemos sin ti" Era cierto. _Era su arma._ La herramienta necesaria para librar esta batalla. Y una vez que terminaban de usarla simplemente la guardaban en el closet hasta que nuevamente fuera necesaria.

Lo _necesitaban_. Pitch también lo necesitaba, para eso lo había buscado. Él era el arma. Por eso estaba allí, para eso lo usaban…

…Y le dolía, pero aún así lo hacía. No solo porque había jurado como guardián proteger a todos los niños del mundo, sino porque lo _necesitaba_.

 _Necesitaba_ estar con personas que lo vieran.

 _Necesitaba_ saber que era real.

 _Necesitaba_ saber que no era invisible.

 _Necesitaba_ saber que tenía un motivo, que para algo _él estaba allí._

Tanto como ellos lo necesitaban a él, él los necesitaba a ellos… aunque le doliera.

Pero se quedaría… aunque doliera. Aun cuando las pesadillas los rodeaban, aun cuando una ola de miedo se dirigía hacia ellos en picada para despedazarlos, aun cuando todos lo miraban tirando la indirecta de "ya es hora", aun cuando volaba directo al enemigo… y el miedo de hacerlo era un nudo en su interior. Aun cuando era consumido en el mar negro y su invierno estallaban en rayos de poder, disparados desde el cayado en sus manos, desasiendo las pesadillas que los rodeaban. Aun cuando se desmayaba y caía al vacío. Aun cuando las suaves manos de Tooth lo sujetaban y lo dejaban en el trineo hasta que despertara segundos, a veces minutos después. _Aun,_ a pesar de todo… lo hacía, aunque dolía.

Porque para eso estaba.

Para eso serbia.

Por eso estaban con él.

Por eso no era invisible.

 _Para eso Jack Frost no era invisible._


	4. Elementales

_CUENTOS DE MEDIA NOCHE_

 **El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, si algún personaje no pertenece a la película y /o libros entonces es invención mía.**

* * *

 _ELEMENTALES_

Una de las primeras lecciones que debió de aprender en sus primeros días como inmortal fue "no hagas enojar a Mamá" o como otros le dirían Madre Naturaleza.

Él había estado recostado sobre la rama de su árbol cuando ella apareció, se presentó y le explicó TODO acerca de ser un espíritu estacional. Parecía una mujer tan… ¿cordial? No sabía si esa era la palabra.

Bueno, el punto era que Jack se dio cuenta desde el principio que si había alguien a quien no quería hacer enojar esa persona era ella.

Entre todas las cosas que Serafina le dijo hubo una que llamo su atención. Al parecer había otros espíritus de temporada. La emoción que lo embargó en aquel momento fue tanta que Jack supuso que esa fue la razón por la que madre naturaleza lo miró de forma tan rara, pero quien podía culparla, el chico técnicamente estaba vibrando en su lugar y parecía que en cualquier momento saldría volando al cielo.

Jack concluyó desde ese momento que _quería_ conocerlos.

A la primera que conoció fue a Prim Flowers, espíritu de la primavera supuso él. Después de todo era obvio. Eso le hizo preguntarse a Jack qué tenían con ponerles nombres totalmente ligados a la temporada que representaban.

El punto no era ese.

El tema es que cuando terminó el invierno en Burguess Jack estaba realmente emocionado, pues quería conocer a la dichosa Prim. Quería saber cómo era, qué le gustaba, si podía volar, qué habilidades tenía. ¿Podría hacer crecer un árbol de la nada? ¿Nunca había intentado hacer un árbol sobre otro? ¿Le gustaría volar? Uy, y si le gustaba la nieve, ¡Podrían jugar!

Sabía que tenía que controlar toda esa emoción o Prim lo miraría con la misma cara de Serafina, después de todo "la primera impresión es la que cuenta". Alguien había dicho eso… o _le_ habían dicho eso. De algún lado lo escuchó, no podía acordarse pero lo importante era seguir la regla.

Inmerso en tanta emoción estaba que no se esperó de ninguna manera a la chica castaña que se le acerco volando y le grito… ¿enojada? Más bien irritada o estresada diría Jack.

Había dicho algo sobre qué hacía allí aun si el invierno había acabado, y sobre estar retrasando los ciclos estacionales' y también murmuró algo por lo bajo sobre la irresponsabilidad e ignorancia de los nuevos.

Jack no entendió.

Al final no conoció a nadie, no jugó con nadie y lo peor de todo ¡había sido echado vilmente de su casa!

Esa mañana mientras estaba acostado en otro árbol, de otro lago y definitivamente de otro país, más específicamente Noruega, se puso a pensar. No estaba enojado, pero sí estaba ofendido e indignado. ¡Lo habían echado de su casa! Y lo único que podía hacer era acostarse contra aquel árbol con los brazos cruzados y hacer un puchero que a nadie le importaría.

Se dio cuenta entonces que Prim Flowers se tomaba MUY en serio su trabajo, pero bueno aun había más gente por conocer.

Meses después una mañana bastante linda aun en Noruega, Jack ni siquiera soñó con que conocería a Euria, aparentemente espíritu del otoño.

Lo único que Jack vio fue una mancha marrón aproximarse a él, luego una chica algo gordita y baja, del cabello castaño más oscuro que había visto, le decía algo de llegar tarde y de la irresponsabilidad. Próximamente fue sujetado de la manga de su camisa y, de no haber sido porque estaban volando Jack habría dicho que fue arrastrado por la pelicastaña.

Él jamás lo admitiría en vos alta pero la tal Euria tenía fuerza, pues a mitad de camino, a donde sea que lo estuviera llevando, ella cambió su agarre sobre su manga, tomó su muñeca y auch podría jurar que le corto la circulación de la sangre.

La chica lo llevó hasta un hermoso palacio de un tono verde claro, Jack abrió grandes los ojos, realmente maravillado, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de tanta maravilla por el exterior pues fue arrastrado hacia adentro del lugar.

Allí las cosas no decepcionaban, pues las enredaderas circundaban por las paredes y el entorno tenía el lugar con el aire más natural que jamás hubiese sentido en su vida (aunque eso no significase mucho ya que solo llevaba unos meses de esta). Sin embargo otra vez no se pudo seguir maravillando porque de nuevo fue arrastrado por todos los pasillos y habitaciones a una gran velocidad.

Euria dijo algo de la puntualidad, la irresponsabilidad, desconsideración, de la extrema falta de respeto y de cómo podría haberse olvidado del día de la madre.

Jack ni siquiera sabía que tenía mamá, y en todo caso era _su_ mamá ¿por qué Euria parecía tan frustrada?

Entraron en una habitación abarrotada de gente, en medio había una mesa realmente larga, en la punta de esta estaba sentada la Madre Naturaleza. Y unos metros a la derecha de ella, pegada a la pared, había otra mesa algo más chica donde había un montón de regalos.

Fue solo cosa de atar cabos para que Jack se diera cuenta.

Madre- naturaleza-día- mamá- llegar- tarde; esas palabras cobraron sentido en su mente casi de inmediato aproximándolo a un ataque cardiaco. ¡Día de la madre! Serafina era algo así como su madre, y él estaba llegando tarde a la fiesta Y SIN UN REGALO.

La chica castaña y bajita prácticamente _lo_ sentó en una silla. Jack estaba realmente confundido y al girar a su derecha se encontró con Prim Flowers mirando aburrida hacia la mesa.

En sus pocos meses de vida Jack jamás supo lo que era desear estar muerto pero ahora lo sabía. Junto a Prim estaba Serafina con su porte cordial como de costumbre pero había algo en ella, sus ojos brillaban y había una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

¡¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?! ¿Debía decir hola? ¿Feliz día mamá? ¿O el mamá sería demasiado y solo debería usar el nombre de ella? ¿Quedaría mal si no decía nada? Y no había llevado regalo ¿se darían cuenta de ello? ¿Lo mirarían con mala cara?

En menos de media hora Jack había experimentado sensaciones que en meses de existencia jamás sintió. Como por ejemplo ¿Eran esos nervios? De repente tenía una falta de seguridad en sí mismo tan grande que no creyó posible.

Euria tomo asiento frente a Jack y con un suspiro se llevo una mano a la frente. Oh oh había hecho algo mal, ¿Era que no había saludado? ¡Seguramente era que no había saludado! Pero no podía saludar ahora, ya estaban sentados y llevaba por lo menos un minuto allí, si habría de saludar debió de haberlo hecho apenas entro. Y eran tantas personas que no se pararía a decir hola una por una.

Las cosas YA estaban saliendo mal para él, pero si hacia algo podría empeorar todo. Se quedaría callado y en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad se iría.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio entre él y las dos chicas. En esos minutos tuvo una mejor idea de cómo eran sus ¿compañeras estacionales? ¿Eso estaba bien? El punto era que Prim, sí tenía cabello castaño, este era medio ondulado y le llegaba hasta la cintura, además tenía una vincha hecha de flores pequeñas, sus ojos eran de un verde tan parecido al de los bosques que Jack no pudo creer que fueran reales, además era algo bajita también, sin embargo no tanto como Euria. Mientras la espíritu otoñal le llegaba hasta el hombro, Prim era solo media cabeza más baja que él. Además llevaba un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, con un encaje, del mismo tono salvo que un toque más claro, de flores.

En cuanto a Euria, su cabello castaño le debía de llegar hasta por los hombros aunque este estaba atado en una cola de caballo y algunos mechones le caían por los costados de la cara. Ella también llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas solo que el de ella era de un tono marrón con encaje de hojas otoñales un poco más claro, sus ojos eran almendras y Jack tenía el presentimiento que de entrada ya no le caía bien.

Jack comenzaba a creer que había sido una mala idea querer conocer a los demás elementales.

En su corta vida ya había aprendido una lección importantísima: Las mujeres están locas. Y es mejor no acercárseles. Ahora ya no quería ni saber quién era el espíritu del verano, seguramente era mujer y estaba tan loca como estas dos.

De pronto unas puertas dobles se abrieron y de estas salieron… ¿Un montón de bebes con alas? Estos llevaban bandejas llenas de comida y las dejaban en la mesa.

Jack solo se quería ir, no quería estar ni un minuto más allí.

Un chico pelirrojo llegó caminando junto a ellos y se paró con un porte de orgullo junto a Euria y Serafina que reía levemente.

-Para quienes dudaron de mis poderes de persuasión.-Dijo.

-No dudamos de tus poderes de persuasión-Dijo Euria. –Dijimos que te echarían de la cocina por insoportable.

El chico pareció querer responder al comentario de la espíritu otoñal pero en aquel momento sus ojos se posaron en Jack y quedó petrificado.

Jack iba a preguntar si estaba bien cuando el pelirrojo casi se abalanzo sobre la mesa y le estrechó la mano muchas veces y demasiado rápido mientras hablaba a una gran velocidad. –Ohooooo tú debes ser Jack Frost. Me llamo Llew pero quienes me quieren y mi familia a veces me dicen Lewsi. Soy el espíritu del verano y estoy muy, muy, muy ansioso por conocerte, toda mi vida quise un hermano porque ya no soporto más a estas dos locas. Nos vamos a llevar muy bien, vas a ver que-

-¡Llew!- Madre naturaleza lo interrumpió, separando sus manos. Euria tomo de un brazo al tal Llew y lo obligó a sentarse en la silla junto a ella.

Jack miró su mano, la cual estaba roja y le ardía, no se había dado cuenta con toda la euforia del pelirrojo que este le estaba quemando.

-Uy, uy, uy perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, se me olvido que no puedo tocarte. Toma esto- Llew prácticamente le arrojo sobre la mano los cubos de hielo de la cubitera. Por más raro que era todo Jack tenía que admitir que el toque frio del hielo contra su piel caliente se sintió bien. Cerró la mano con los cubos aun allí sin saber que decirle al chico pelirrojo alarmado.

-Um… gracias.

-¿Estás bien?

-Aaam si.

-Menos mal, pensé que te había lastimado.

Los bebes con alas dejaron unas cuantas bandejas frente a ellos, Jack notó que no parecían nada felices para ser bebes, llevaban una expresión realmente amarga.

Al tener la comida frente a si no sabía si debería comenzar por servirse pero al ver a los otros tres elementales y a Madre Naturaleza hacerlo, solo concluyó en hacer lo mismo que el resto.

En ningún momento de su vida había comido carne, esta era la primera vez y se dio cuenta que sabía realmente bien.

No comió mucho y estaba realmente incomodo. En diez minutos estos tres le enseñaron más cosas de las que había aprendido en meses.

Por ejemplo; Euria tiene mal carácter, Prim se toma muy en serio su trabajo y se estresa fácil, Llew parecía ser realmente hiperactivo y hablador, Jack creía que podrían llevarse bien pero después de comprobar que no podían tocarse (por su propio bien) y después de las circunstancias en las que se conocieron, lo mejor para sí mismo sería mantenerse alejado de todos.

Entonces, Llew era la prueba de que no solo las mujeres son las que están locas. Aunque él específicamente no podía decir mucho sobre el resto de las personas, los únicos contactos que tuvo fueron con Madre naturaleza y los tres elementales.

De Madre naturaleza no podría decir mucho, nada en realidad, seguía pensando que parecía… cordial, además no habían hablado. La conversación transcurría entre Llew, Euria y Prim, mientras ella y Jack eran simples observadores.

Cuando la cena terminó Jack no supo qué debería hacer, los bebes con alas pasaron a buscar los platos y las sobras. Entonces alguien le dijo a Serafina que empezara a abrir los regalos, Jack lo tomó como una señal de "escapa ya".

Cuando todos se amontonaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa con los regalos encima, el espíritu invernal aprovechó y se escabulló hasta llegar a la puerta sin ser visto. Una vez que estaba en los pasillos suspiró, mejor se iba rápido antes de que lo salieran a buscar. Por suerte Wind parecía conocer bien esos pasillos y rápidamente estuvo fuera del castillo.

Si algo sabía Jack era que NO QUERÍA VOLVER.

No le caía bien ni a Euria ni Prim y Llew… no sabía que pensar de él. Pero mejor volvía a Noruega y jugaba con los niños a las peleas de bolas de nieve.

* * *

 **De vuelta con otro capitulo después de una larga ausencia.**

 **Aquí les presento a Prim, Euria y Llew**

 **Tenia la idea de buscar personajes de leyendas o mitos para ubicarlos como seres inmortales pero eso no resulto muy bien, ya que no encontré forma de relación con lo que yo buscaba en especifico. El único que tiene un origen basado en alguna leyenda es Llew. En la mitología Celta en realidad es Lleu sin embargo hay variantes en las que se escribe Lew o Llew.**

 **Es el Dios mas importante de la mitología irlandesa. Su nombre significa blanco y luminoso y posee un aspecto solar.**

 **En la mitología Galesa Lleu Llau Gyffes es el dios de la luz.** **Pero no puedo asegurar nada ya que hay muchas fuentes de información y algunas se contradicen.**

 **Sin embargo les aclaro que en este fic lo único que hice fue tomar el nombre del personaje y algunas características, aquí Llew no es un Dios.**

 **Prim fue la segunda que investigué sabía que hay una cultura que posee un espíritu de la primavera pero no la encontré, entonces para no seguir estrujando mi cerebro me fui por lo más fácil y de ahí Prim Flowers, muy cliché sí lo sé.**

 **Euria es de origen Vasco, significa lluvia y no se ustedes pero donde yo vivo en otoño suele llover.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Janina Marinette Cspedes: He leído fics a montones que hablan sobre eso y simplemente es un hecho que a mi también me ha llegado al corazón. Que lindo que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **sword of wind: Sí lo sé, perdón. Es muy triste pero yo también lo estaba y eso es lo que salió. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **FIN DE REVIEWS:**

 **Como ultimo comentario les informo que para Madre naturaleza he tomado a Serafina, la hija de Pitch Black y actual madre naturaleza en los libros para quienes no lo saben. Ella tiene el pelo largo y negro y lleva un vestido que parece conectar con las nubes que la rodean. Según El Conejo de Pascua, "Ella no es siempre un alma benevolente, y ella es muy impredecible". Para más información pueden visitar la wikia.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer. Saludos.**


	5. Como Creer

_CUENTOS DE MEDIA NOCHE_

 **¡Dos actualizaciones en una misma semana! Por Dios, eso sí es nuevo.**

 **Aquí tienen un capítulo en el que aparece la hermana de Jack, una idea que ronda en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. He leído que William Joyce publico que el verdadero nombre de la hermana de Jack es Flee, pero la verdad ya me acostumbre a decirle Emma y no tengo manera de saber que tan cierta es esa información.**

 **LunaBeatriz1: ¡Hola! Hacía rato no nos leíamos. Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste. Generalmente en los fics que leo también me pasa que el espíritu del verano odia a Jack, ¿Pero quién dice que en realidad no puede ser al revés? Algunos dicen que los opuestos son los que mejor se llevan ¿verdad? Tengo la idea de abarcar los aspectos psicológicos, aunque no quiero hacer toda la serie de ellos, me pasa que a veces es un capitulo feliz, otro triste, feliz, triste, feliz u agridulce. Espero este capítulo te guste, nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Una aclaración: Jugar a las atrapadas o a la mancha o como sea que le digan en su país. En el mío es "la mancha" pero sé que el nombre puede tener variantes.**

 **Un consejito, les recomiendo leer este one-shot escuchando "Como creer" (cofcofTinkerbellcofcof) ya que esta canción es la que inspiro TODO este capítulo, probablemente si no leen con la canción de fondo no tenga tanto sentido (o por lo menos no para mi, ya que la imagen se da en mi mente con la canción). Aquí tienen el link por si lo necesitan:** **watch?v=W1YhRYK78Ss**

 **Sobra decir que la canción "Como creer" en la que inspire este one-shot no me pertenece, así mismo (desgraciadamente) no soy dueña de El Origen de los Guardianes.**

* * *

 _COMO CREER_

En cuanto vio a su hermana entrar por la puerta con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, las mejillas sonrosadas he hipeando, Jack rápidamente se acerco a ella y le pregunto qué pasaba.

-Unas niñas dijeron que Santa, el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y Sandman no existen. Y que yo soy demasiado tonta por creer.

-¿Y tu les creíste?- Emma se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca los vi.

-¿Dejas de creer en el sol cuando las nubes lo ocultan?

-No, eso sería tonto.

-¿Dejas de creer en mí cuando no estoy?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

Ella le sonrío. –Te amo Jack.

-También te amo pequeña. Ahora ven, vamos a poner una sonrisa aun más amplia en esa hermosa carita tuya.

Ambos hermanos salieron por la casa, Jack comenzó un juego de atrapadas con su hermana, corrieron hasta llegar a un prado. Escalaron una pequeña colina hasta llegar a la cima. Una vez allí se acostaron el suelo y bajaron rodando, quedaron tumbados boca arriba y riendo mientras la brisa de verano se llevaba las hojas y los pétalos que se desprendieron al caer ellos.

Se levantaron y Jack la llevo caminado de la mano por el bosque hasta un pequeño río, allí había una soga atada a la rama de un árbol cercano al agua, el mayor de los hermanos se quito su capa, tomo la soga y con esta se impulso hasta soltarse y caer en el río con un fuerte chapuzón.

-Me da miedo.-Dijo Emma.

-Prometo que yo te atrapare.

Con todo el valor que pudo reunir la pequeña tomo la soga y se impulso, al soltarla, tal como su hermano prometió, la atrapo. Ambos rieron de felicidad continuando con sus juegos.

Salieron del río y corrieron hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna. Jack volvió a dejar su capa en la orilla, luego le lanzó agua a su hermana y comenzaron a correrse entre risas. El sol se estaba ocultando para entonces y ambos estaban muy cansados, se tumbaron sentados en el agua riendo.

Emma se inclino contra su hermano y se quedo profundamente dormida. Con una sonrisa Jack la tomo en sus brazos, y con su capa la tapó.

Llego caminando a su casa con Emma aun dormida, su madre le sonrío a su hijo y negó con la cabeza al verlo mojado. Jack se sentó frente al fuego crepitante, la madre de los niños envolvió una manta alrededor de su hijo mayor y se acurrucaron juntos frente a la chimenea.


	6. Wind viento sur

_CUENTOS DE MEDIA NOCHE_

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Antes de empezar hay una cosita me gustaría aclararles sobre un capitulo anterior.**

 **En su mayoría he leído muchos fics traducidos al español sobre ROTG, por lo tanto me he acostumbrad a referirme a Viento como Wind, les aclaro para que sepan.**

 **En segundo lugar, algo que me olvide mencionar es que en el capitulo Elementales, cuando de las puertas de la cocina aparecen los bebes con alas mayordomos, lo que sucede es que en mi cabecita Cupido tiene ayudantes que colaboran con él para llevar el amor a las personas.**

 **Estos ayudantes me los imagino como personas (adultos) solo que tienen la habilidad de (si lo requiere la ocasión) convertirse en bebes con alas. Aunque no les gusta hacerlo, por esto el poco animo que tenían en el día de la madre. Llew había ido a convencerlos de adoptar esa forma ya que a Madre Naturaleza le encanta y le causa gracia cuando lo hacen.**

 **Sinceramente no se para que sería necesario que alguien se convierta en bebe pero bueno, así lo ve mi cabecita.**

 **Y en tercer lugar cuando hablo de Cupido, de preferencia no se imaginen un bebe con alas. Yo lo veo más como un chico de uno 25 años con cabello azul (no me pregunten por qué azul).**

 **Muy bien, eso es todo. Y sin más pueden comenzar a leer.**

 **El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece solo escribo esta historia por diversión, si algún personaje no pertenece a los libros y/o película es invención mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _WIND; VIENTO SUR_

Durante sus miles de años de existencia había algo que Wind jamás había podido entender de sus compañeros. Se suponía que ellos eran libres, no tenían restricciones y hacían lo que querían. Sin embargo luego de muchísimo tiempo de ser libres apareció el primer elemental: Llew.

Wind no lograba entender como el viento Norte acepto dejar su libertad y aceptar la esclavitud. Muchos podrían no entender su pensamiento o creer que estaba exagerando. Pero no lo hacía.

Los vientos eran indomables, no importaba quien o que quisiera controlarlos no podría. O al menos hacia era hasta que llegaron los Elementales, quienes podían y querían controlar su rumbo. Lo peor del caso es que el viento norte estaba feliz con eso. No tenía ningún problema de que su 'amo' lo llevara de aquí para allá, como quisiera. Y eso a Wind le pareció denigrante, incluso Llew nombro al viento norte llamándolo Scott. ¡¿Scott?!

Luego lo mismo pasó con el viento Este y Oeste, Euria y Prim los adoptaron y nombraron. Pero eso no le pasaría a Wind, Wind era indomable, libre y no dejaría que NADIE le quietara eso.

Durante mucho tiempo, en realidad durante toda su existencia Wind había sido una entidad amargada, seria y egoísta. Entonces muchos años después el Hombre de la Luna escogió al elemental que la esclavizaría.

Le había sorprendido, pues la decisión de los Elementales correspondía a Madre Naturaleza y a MIM, ellos lo discutían y elegían, pero MIM tuvo la osadía de escoger solo. Y una de las cosas más sorprendentes de todo fue que no se equivoco.

Durante mucho tiempo Wind había vivido aun más amargamente odiando de antemano el día en que llegase quien la esclavizara.

Entonces lo más sorprendente de todo, es que cuando ese día llego no estaba enojada, quería estarlo pero no pudo.

Many no tuvo necesidad de decirle que ya había un Elemental para ella, pues ella lo sintió.

Viajó al lago y allí vio al Elemental que se haría cargo de ella. La curiosidad la comía por dentro pues este… _niño_ no era como los otros Elementales. Este acababa de salir de un lago congelado.

Wind se maravillo con la confusión, curiosidad y fascinación del pequeño. El chico camino hasta toparse con un cayado de pastor, este al hacer contacto con él, rápidamente se envolvió en escarcha.

El muchacho probó sus nuevos poderes, corrió por el lago congelando y haciendo patrones por la superficie congelada.

Entonces sin darse cuenta, Wind levanto al chico en el aire. Él estaba fascinado mirando su creación desde lo alto, pero de repente, sin previo aviso, algo paso y el chico comenzó a caer.

Wind se asusto de sobremanera al no poder sostenerlo y cuando el niño comenzó a golpearse duramente contra las ramas de un árbol. Sin embargo el alivio volvió a ella cuan él logro sostenerse al tronco y comenzó a reír.

Entonces ambos vieron las luces de un pueblo a lo lejos y volaron hasta allí. Costo hacerlo, y mucho. Pero el chico no parecía tener miedo, sino al contrario.

Luego la emoción del chico se esfumo cuando las personas comenzaron a atravesarlo. Wind pudo sentir el miedo en él, todas las emociones circundantes sobre él, Wind las sintió y estaba desesperada por encontrar una forma de arreglarlo, de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue la conexión que de inmediato Wind estableció con el niño invernal. A ambos les costó mucho aprender. Y entonces ella por fin lo entendió.

No era una esclava del niño. Ahora entendía a los demás vientos, él no era su amo, sino que él era ella y ella era él. Ahora eran uno.

Debían aprender a coordinar para volar. Debían de tomar las mismas decisiones sin discutirlo. Pero lo que más le gusto a Wind, era que seguía siendo libre he indomable solo que ahora tenía un compañero.

Este niño logro solo con su mera presencia, arrebatarle toda la amargura y seriedad, ya no era la misma. Ahora le encantaba reír con el pequeño niño y le fascinaba escucharlo reír.

Ambos eran tal para cual. Libres he indomables, el niño era justo lo que ella necesitaba. Llego al punto en el que no le importo si el pequeño le daba un nombre, aunque sea uno que no le gustara. Pero el niño la dejo así, simplemente llamándola Wind. Y le encanto, porque eso era lo ella era. Ella era Wind, el viento Sur, y nadie le quitaría eso, este niño no se lo quitaría, simplemente le enseño a compartirlo. Porque ahora ambos eran invierno y ambos eran el viento.


	7. Adicción

_CUENTOS DE MEDIA NOCHE_

 **El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece solo escribo esta historia por diversión, si algún personaje no pertenece a los libros y/o película es invención mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los cinco guardianes estaban sentados en el suelo de Santoff Clausen solo mirando el suelo o las paredes.

-¿Alguien más esta aburrido?- Preguntó Jack.

-¡Mocoso insufrible es como la quinta vez que haces esa pregunta! ¡Ya basta!- gritó Bunny.

-Pero estoy aburrido y preguntarles a ustedes si también lo están es una buena forma de mantenerme cuerdo… ¿Y lo están?

-¡JACK!- Gritaron todos.

-Pero que histéricos que son, ¿Por qué no pueden ser como Meme? Miren que tranquilito que esta.

-Está dormido.- Aclaró Norte.

-Ow.

Bunny se froto ambas manos por la cara. –Ve a hablar con ella.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si… y porque ambos tienen la misma edad… más o menos.

-Hace mucho que no nos actualiza, no sé qué le pasa.

-VE. A. HABLAR. CON. ELLA. Así tal vez podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro, nos deshacemos de ti para que ya no molestes aquí y tal vez-

-¿Logre convencerla para que te moleste en otra situación? Bien. Iré. – Jack se paró y tomó su cayado del suelo. –Además, soy su favorito y todos lo sabemos.

El chico caminó por el pasillo y llegó hasta una habitación con la puerta cerrada, le dio dos golpes con el extremo curvado del cayado y espero… NADA. Otros dos golpes… NADA. Bien… él ya fue cortes y tocó la puerta, si nadie atiende solo hay que pasar.

Entró y se encontró con una chica de cabello castaño claro y reflejos rubios teñidos en él, sentada en el suelo con una computadora en su regazo.

-¿Qué pasa Jack?

-¿Nos vas a actualizar?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Eso mismo le venís diciendo a Hipo y Chimuelo en "El Orgullo de Berk o la Vergüenza de Estoico" desde hace meses.

-¡Jack te quiero pero estoy ocupada! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me enviaron a hablar contigo porque tenemos la misma edad… casi.

-Tienes catorce y yo dieciséis. Extraño tener tu edad.

-¡No cambies de tema! Ya basta de tanto retraso Ale.

-Shsssss no uses mi nombre real aquí, aunque sea solo un diminutivo.

-Estamos aburridos.

-Ya tengo el capitulo listo.

-¿Y sin embargo publicaras esta conversación?

-Mañana publicare el otro. Es sobre ti molestando a Norte.

-¿Qué tanto haces? Nos estamos aburriendo y como el Guardián de la diversión no puedo permitir eso.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes!

-¿Entender qué?

-¡Esto es genial y adorable!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Peter y Tony.

-¿Quiénes?

-Peter Parker y Tony Stark, el Iron-dad y Spider-son es tan adorable.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Nos cambiaste!?

-No los cambie.

-Yo no estoy entendiendo eso.

-Escucha es solo un proceso.

-Explícate.

-Cuando tenía catorce y descubrí FanFiction primero me entusiasme contigo y los otros guardianes y comencé a leer y escribir de ustedes, después pase a Como Entrenar a tu Dragón, pero por leer a Hipo y Chimuelo no me olvide de ustedes, simplemente estaba muy entusiasmada con ellos que me centre totalmente pero no por eso mi emoción por ROTG disminuyo, ahora me encanta Los Vengadores y estoy tan entusiasmada con esta relación de padre-hijo que yo y muchas otras personas percibimos entre Tony y Peter que simplemente… ¡No puedo dejar de leer!

-No veo por qué tanto entusiasmo.

-¡Mira! Tienes que ver esta película.

-¿Spiderman Homecoming?

Fantasy asintió entusiasmada.

Dos horas después.

Jack y Fantasy están en el suelo con la televisión pasando los créditos al final de la película, acurrucados con una manta encima y pochoclos.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Jack. -¡Es genial!

-¿Quieres leer conmigo en sobre Iron-dad y Spider-son?

-¿Enserio lo estas preguntando?

Mientras tanto los demás guardianes siguen esperando a su miembro más joven que hace horas no regresa.

 **Una forma de explicar sin aburrir (espero) el por qué no he actualizado. Esta idea no es 100% mía, una escritora que leí traducida del ingles a español empleo la misma técnica para explicarle a sus lectores la situación del por qué no había actualización.**

 **Como sea, mañana vendrá el capítulo de verdad y en ese contestaré los comentarios que me enviaron en el capitulo pasado. Saludos!**


	8. Deudas de 300 navidades

_CUENTOS DE MEDIA NOCHE_

 **El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece solo escribo esta historia por diversión, si algún personaje no pertenece a los libros y/o película es invención mía.**

 **DarkRuby1: Gracias por tan lindo comentario. Pronto escribiré más sobre los otros elementales. Tengo la teoría de que Jack es el único espíritu que falleció, sé que de los guardianes los demás fueron escogidos por MIM en vida, sin embargo Jack tuvo que ser resucitado, aunque me parece que lo mismo pasa pensando en los demás inmortales. Así que sí, Jack es el único EN TODO EL MUNDO INMORTAL que murió y luego MIM volvió a la vida, así que Llew, Euria y Prim tienen su historia pero no mueren. En cuanto al capi pasado pues muchas gracias, aunque la idea de incluir a la escritora (como ya mencione antes) no es mía, aunque el capitulo es totalmente inventado por mí. Sin lugar a dudas amo a Peter y Tony como papá e hijo araña. ¡Son súper adorables! Además al parecer ahora también arrastre a Jack a esta adicción jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Por favor disfruta este cap. Saludos.**

 **Charlotte Cespedes: Muchas gracias en verdad por ese hermoso comentario, que lindo que te guste tanto, de verdad gracias y espero que disfrutes este y los demás capítulos. Saludos.**

 **Jackeline Arely: Wow, muchas gracias ¿Soy tu Diosa? Jajajaja me alagas demasiado. Sin lugar a dudas Iron-dad y Spider-son es súper tierno y adorable. El próximo capítulo de esa serie está en proceso así que estimo una pronta actualización. Que lindo que te gusten mis dos series de one-shots, muchas gracias por el lindo comentario, y muchas gracias también por añadir este fic a tus favoritos. Disfruta este capítulo por favor. Saludos.**

* * *

 _DEUDAS DE 300 NAVIDADES_

-Por favor.

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-No.

-Por favoooooooooooooooor

-¡NO Jack! Ya te dije que no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

-¿Viniendo de ti? Mucho.

El niño se desinflo y siguió caminando junto al hombre mayor entre el taller. Norte estaba supervisando la producción de juguetes y ya llevaba fácil una hora con el chico invernal insistente.

-No soy una amenaza. Solo pido información mínima.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Dime lo que te pido y sabrás.

Santa suspiró y se llevo una mano a los ojos masajeándoselos. Para este punto ya se había olvidado de que se trataba toda la discusión.

-No te lo voy a decir. Si tanto insistes es porque algo planeas y tus planes incluyen bromas. Es primavera en Estados Unidos ¿Verdad? No tengo ganas de lidiar con un Bunny enojado, gruñón y quejumbroso.

-Por favor Norte. Solo dime eso.

-Jack estas retrasándome, cada minuto, pese los meses que puedan faltar, es vital en la navidad. ¿En serio quieres que un montón de niños se queden sin regalos porque tú no me dejas continuar?

Norte sabía que estaba exagerando, la producción no se retrasaría por algo así pero su paciencia estaba por tomarse vacaciones y aun necesitaba reservar algo para los elfos.

-No me importa eso.- Confesó el chico, Jack miró unos segundos el suelo sin creerse a sí mismo hasta que no soporto mirar al mayor y decir la verdad.- Bueno sí me importa. Pero por favooooooooooor solo dime cuanto carbón le das a los niños que se portan mal.

Norte suspiro por lo que debió de ser la decimo séptima vez en esa hora. –Con esos pulmones podrías ser buzo profesional. Tres a cada niño travieso, si son demasiado traviesos cinco.

-¿Me catalogarías como demasiado travieso?

Norte asintió cruzado de brazos.

Los ojos de Jack se agrandaron ante la revelación. -¡Me debes mil quinientas piezas de carbón!- Acusó señalándolo con un dedo.

-¿Para qué quieres carbón?

-Ahmmmm proyectos futuros.

-¿Qué clase de proyectos?

-Solo proyectos.

-¿Involucran bromas?

-Posiblemente.

-¿Contra…?

-Cualquiera… Excepto Sandy, él me cae muy bien y me prometí nunca ponerme de su lado malo.

-¿Acaso el resto no te caemos bien?

-¡No intentes desviar el tema! ¡Quiero mis mil quinientas piezas de carbón!

-¿Como sabes que son mil quinientas?

-Soy bueno en las matemáticas. Quiero carbón.

-Jack- El hombre se corto al ver que el niño tomaba aire para otra ronda de por favores. Norte le tapo la boca a Jack con una mano de inmediato. –Está bien, está bien.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Sí. Pero ¿Dónde lo pondrías?

-Yo me encargo de eso. No importa. Tenlo listo porque como mucho en una semana vengo a buscarlo.

Jack salió volando a toda velocidad del taller. Aunque el niño insistente su hubiese ido, ahora a Norte le quedaba pensar de donde sacaría mil quinientas piezas de carbón.


	9. Escarcha otoñal

_CUENTOS DE MEDIA NOCHE_

 **El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, si algún personaje no pertenece a la película y /o libros entonces es invención mía.**

 **Hola, esto me llevo un poquito de tiempo, no porque fuese difícil de escribir sino porque la inspiración regreso ayer de sus vacaciones.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Witerfenix: Que lindo que te haya encantado tanto mi fic, muchas gracias por el lindo comentario. Por favor disfruta este capitulo. Saludos.**

 **DarkRuby1: Pues no te equivocas, Norte tendrá problemas por poner en el poder de Jack tanto carbón. Por supuesto que cumpliré con tu pedido, aunque tal vez me lleve algo de tiempo, ya que últimamente mi inspiración a volado hacia el rumbo del humor y esas cosas. Cuando escriba el capitulo de Jack contando sobre cómo llegó a ser inmortal quiero algo realmente bueno y que no suene forzado. En este capitulo incluí a Euria (espíritu del otoño), me acuerdo que tu querías leer más sobre los elementales, no es muy largo pero espero publicar el próximo pronto. Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Gracias agiorgietto por agregarme a tu lista de autores favoritos!**

 **Como sea, por si algunos no lo saben según la leyenda de Jack Frost, además de traer el invierno él es el encargado de darle su forma a las hojas otoñales. Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. Disfruten!**

* * *

 _ESCARCHA OTOÑAL_

El verano había terminado en la ciudad de Burgess y los fuertes vientos calurosos fueron remplazados poco a poco por brisas frías, al igual que las mañanas en las que antes los aires acondicionados se encendían desde temprano para combatir el calor, ahora fueron programados para calentar las casas y combatir contra el frio otoñal.

En los limites de la ciudad donde el bosque empezaba se podía ver como algunas hojas, muy pocas de hecho, tenían ya su color amarillento y otras caían al suelo acompañadas de la brisa.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- El fuerte grito de Euria resonó en todo el bosque y alarmó a algunos animales.

-¡Mi trabajo, por si no te has dado cuenta!- Dijo Jack.

-¡No, no me he dado cuenta, ya que no es eso lo que haces!

-¿A no? ¿Entonces qué es lo que hago?

-¡Desastre solo eso!

-¿Por qué diablos ahora? ¿Acaso todo lo hago mal para ti?

-¡Acabas de hacer que se caigan hojas verdes!

-Yo no hice que se cayeran fue el viento.

-Ahora le hechas la culpa a _Wind_ , por cierto que nombre _tan_ original.

-¡No metas a Wind en esto! Además ella solo hace lo que el viento tiende a hacer. Y por cierto tu viento también esta aquí presente.

-Tu no metas a Delfina en esto Frost. Además este no es el punto. ¡No son las hojas verdes las que deben caerse, son las marrones y amarillas!

-¡Lo sé, no soy tarado!

-¡Pues lo pareces! Dedícate solo a tu parte y ya.

-No puedo dedicarme a darles su forma a las hojas si aun están verdes.

-¡Entonces espera que yo les de su color marrón y luego tu les das la forma!

-¡Tardas demasiado Euria! ¡Si te ayudo con el color podre darles la forma y terminaremos mas rápido!

-¡No se trata de terminar más rápido! ¡Esto es eficacia no rapidez!

-¡Se como darles su color! Lo haremos rápido y con eficacia ¡SI TE CALMAS Y DEJAS DE GRITAR!

Jack se dio la vuelta y continuo con su labor en las hojas de los árboles con la mirada penetrante de Euria fulminándolo.

-¡No sabes lo que haces!

-¡Sí lo hago!

-Tienes que-

-Tengo que activar la _clorofila b_ de los cloroplastos con la temperatura y luego acelerar un poco el proceso. ¡Santa Madre Naturaleza maldito el momento en que coincidimos aquí!

-Yo solo seguía mi rutina normal.

-Y a mi solo se me ocurrió venir. Debí de hacerle caso a mi instinto y quedarme en el Polo con Norte… ¿Qué te parece si yo me voy a hacer mi trabajo donde las hojas ya son marrones y amarillas mientras tu terminas aquí y luego vuelvo a darles su forma?

-No, ya estamos aquí ambos. No hay que perder tiempo.

-¡Pero dijiste que esto no se trataba del tiempo!

-Es obvio que el tiempo va a tener aunque sea algo de importancia, no es como si hiciéramos llegar el otoño cuando empieza la primavera.

-¡El otoño llegará cuando empiece la primavera a este ritmo!

Ambos espíritus de la temporada siguieron con su discusión sin percatarse de Jaime y sus cinco amigos que miraban a Jack Frost gritarle al aire.


	10. Especial de Halloween

_CUENTOS DE MEDIA NOCHE_

 **El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, si algún personaje no pertenece a la película y /o libros entonces es invención mía.**

 **¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí les traigo un especial de Halloween un poquito fuera de fecha.**

 **Disfruten por favor.**

* * *

 _ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN_

El tintineo ligero de las gotas de agua tocando el suelo era lento y constante. En pleno Noviembre en América del Sur la nieve que se formó alrededor de Jack se derretía y caía en pequeñas gotas desde la rama del árbol hasta el suelo.

Hacía calor, pero dentro de todo no era sofocante, podía soportarlo. Estaban llegando a fines del siglo XVIII y el mundo entero esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del año nuevo para recibir el siglo XIX. Jack se incluiría entre las personas ansiosas, él era inmortal, aun le quedaban muchos siglos que ver llegar, pero este era el primero que vería.

Suspiró pesadamente dejando caer una pierna por la rama y balanceándola. Hacia ochenta y ocho años que fue creado por El hombre de la Luna, el chico miró al dichoso astro en el cielo. Estaba aburrido, ya no sabía qué hacer. Durante todo lo que iba de su vida todas las noches llevaba a cabo lo que con el tiempo se convirtió en una tradición. Solía contarle a MIM su día, todo lo que vio, lo que hizo, a veces le hacía preguntas, en su mayoría siempre eran las mismas.

Por sorprendente que parezca casi noventa años aun no son suficientes para recorrer cada rincón de la tierra, sin bien Jack sabía que Santa lo hacía en una sola noche (cortesía de aquellos portales mágicos) el hombre no exploraba cada piedra de las ciudades. Eso era algo que Jack Frost sí hacia, sin embargo las ciudades cambian a lo largo del tiempo, un pueblo podía dejar de serlo al cabo de unos treinta años. Por eso nunca terminaba de visitar cada ciudad, prado, pueblo y lugar existente, aunque pensándolo bien era una meta un tanto ambiciosa, incluso para un inmortal.

Saltó de la rama y comenzó a caminar. Ya había hablado con Manny y no le quedaba otra actividad.

Caminó por los tejados de las casas observando el pueblo debajo. La vida se manifestaba increíblemente alegre, los acróbatas que hacían malabares con antorchas sorprendían a la gente y ganaban dinero, también los músicos, las danzas entre las personas, todo parecía muy divertido.

El muchacho peliblanco se sentó en el borde del techo a ver cómo las personas y los niños bailaban, los más chiquitos lo hacían con algo de torpeza pero no parecía impórtales, caían, se reían y volvían a empezar su danza inventada, ya que poco y nada tenía que ver con lo que hacían los adultos.

Después de un rato de ver a la gente divertirse, voló hacía el parque del pueblo y se recostó sobre la rama de un árbol, exhalando un pesado suspiro.

-Oh Chad tenías razón, esto es hermoso.

-Te dije que te encantaría princesa.

Al oír las voces Jack se sentó a horcajadas sobre el tronco y observó lo que había debajo.

Una pareja estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, presumiblemente la que estaba justo debajo de su árbol. A unos metros de ellos el rio corría y un hermoso puente blanco había sido construido para poder cruzarlo. Había faroles alumbrando el lugar, todo un escenario digno de una novela romántica.

A Jack solo le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que estaba en la plaza de los enamorados. Hizo una mueca y se dispuso a irse pero captó algo asqueroso que le dio una idea. Abajo los enamorados se estaban acercando lentamente para besarse, su mirada se iluminó con la realización del plan perfecto.

* * *

-Te estoy diciendo que es una noche ocupada.

-¿Qué tan ocupado puedes estar? ¡Es Halloween! Hoy no hay espacio para el amor.

Cupido suspiró pasándose una mano por su cabello azul. Jack O' Lantern había repetido el mismo argumento durante horas. Y cuando decía horas, realmente se refería a muchas horas, al menos cinco. Pero el muchacho pelinegro no se cansaba.

-Es Halloween Cup, tomate un descanso. De todas esta es tu noche menos ocupada del año.

-Jack…

-¿No pueden acaso tus mini yo hacer esto por hoy?

-Lo están haciendo, lo hacen todo el tiempo, pero no por eso yo me voy a aprovechar y no voy a hacer nada. ¡Y ya me he cansado de repetírtelo Jack, no son minis yo, son winged helpers!

-¡Es igual!

-No, no lo es.

-Cup-

 _-Oh Chad tenías razón, esto es hermoso._

 _-Te dije que te encantaría princesa._

Ambos detuvieron su discusión y volaron hacia la cima de un árbol. Se asomaron y vieron una pareja tomada de las manos sentada en una banca.

Cupido sonrío y apoyó los brazos sobre una rama frente a él. La pareja se comenzó a acercar para besarse, había potencial entre ellos, aun no era amor pero pronto lo sería. Preparó una de sus flechas apuntando a los futuros enamorados para el momento en que se besaran, ignoro a Lantern que sacó la lengua con un DEHAJ como si fuera a vomitar. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando un montón de nieve cayó en medio de los jovenes, haciendo que se separen sorprendidos.

Cupido bajó el arco con una expresión de sorpresa hasta que escuchó la risa traviesa que resonó por el parque. Vio como Jack Frost se agarraba el estomago de la risa. Frunció el seño y giró el rostro cuando el otro Jack también estaba revolcándose a carcajadas a su lado y agarrándose el estomago.

-¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!

Cupido rodó los ojos e ignoró al representante del Halloween.

El muchacho había caído al suelo y la chica intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse, Jack Frost congeló el piso bajo sus pies y ella también cayó, con todo su pomposo vestido estorbándole cuando intentaba levantarse y fallaba volviendo a caer sobre el chico, la pareja estalló en carcajadas. Con una media sonrisa pensó que tal vez no había sido todo una pérdida de tiempo he inmediatamente apuntó dos flechas hacia ellos, cada una dando con éxito en el blanco y desapareciendo en polvos brillantes en cuanto tocaban su objetivo.

Lantern se paró con exhalaciones pesadas, tomándose del tronco del árbol.

-¿Q-quien es ese chico?

-Jack Frost.

La mirada del otro se iluminó de inmediato.

-Uh ¿Ese es el famoso Jack Frost? Llevo décadas queriendo conocerlo pero es realmente difícil encontrarlo.

-No creo que se quede mucho tiempo más, nunca lo hace… ahora es tu momento.

* * *

Jack negó con la cabeza, viendo como los enamorados desaparecían caminando, tomados de la mano, por la senda. Saltó del árbol y empezó a caminar, jugando con su cayado y haciendo escarcha en el camino. Cupido seguramente ahora estaba odiándolo.

-Debo admitir que eso fue divertido.

Jack se detuvo en seco he hizo una mueca… hablando del rey del amor. Se dio la vuelta y encontró l muchacho peliazul frente a él.

-¡Cupido! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿acaso no termino el invierno ya? No debería haber nieve en esta época del año.

-No estamos tan al Norte como para que no haya excusa para un poco de nieve.

-¿Prim pensará lo mismo?

-No, pero no veo porqué ha de enterarse.

El otro muchacho frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú qué? Es halloween, no hay espacio para el amor en estas fechas.

-Lo mismo le dije.

Jack corrió la mirada hacia la rama de un árbol, un muchacho pelinegro y de ojos verdes, con la sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa más parecida a la suya que jamás había visto, estaba apoyado casualmente contra él. Lantern saltó hasta el suelo y camino unos pocos pasos hasta estar frente a Jack.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Jack O' Lantern a tu servicio.- Contestó estrechándole la mano al espíritu invernal. –Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo conocerte Frost.

-Oh, he escuchado hablar de ti.

-Todos lo han hecho.- Afirmó con un extraño brillo verde en sus ojos. –Pero basta de presentaciones, vayamos a lo verdaderamente importante. Vi lo que hiciste Jack, y he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, TODAS MALAS… y eso me encanta.

-Debes ser la primera persona a la que escucho decir eso.

-Dirían lo mismo de mí si no me hubiera hecho a la fama de escalofriante. Ahora… como sabes es Halloween y estoy organizando una fiesta en Irlanda ¿Te interesaría participar?

-¿Una fiesta? Ah-ah no soy muy amante de las fiestas.

-Entiendo, yo tampoco. Pero veras, esta no es una fiesta como las que organizan los mortales, las aburridas que solo sirven para encontrar el amor y esas tonterías.

-¡Oye!

-Sabes que es verdad Cup…. ¿Y qué dices Frost? ¿Te animas?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¡Perfecto! A Irlanda se ha dicho.

-Ah-ah, yo aun tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ambos Jacks miraron a Cupido que negaba con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados, intercambiaron una mirada traviesa y maliciosa.

-Esto no será bueno para mí.- Murmuró.

* * *

-Debo admitir que esto es genial. –Dijo Jack.

Estaban en un prado en Irlanda, había largas mesas con alimentos realmente extraños y algunas ollas de las que salía un extraño vapor. Había algunas lapidas esparcidas por algunas partes y Jack juraría que vio a un zombie salir de la tierra.

Los invitados eran tan extraños como la comida que se servía.

-No sabía que existían tantos…

-¿Monstruos?- Ofreció Jack O'.

-Exactamente.

-Tienen sus escondites realmente muy ocultos. Me parece que Drácula debería de llevar en cualquier momento.

Jack vio a un tipo que llevaba una extraña vestimenta negra, pasar cerca de ellos.

-¿Quién es el del vestido negro?

-Pitch Black.- Respondió Cupido.

-Te dije que no soy el único que pensó que eso era un vestido.-Le murmuró Lantern al peliazul, quien rodo los ojos pero con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios. –Entonces… Jack, no te traje aquí solo para que veas a mis humildes invitados. Desde el momento en que oí de ti he querido saber que tan épica seria una broma entre tu yo. Si todo sale bien te declaro oficialmente mi compañero de bromas. ¿Qué dices?

Jack sonrío malévolamente.-¿Quién es la victima?

.

Los tres muchachos se habían alejado de la fiesta y estaban escondidos tras una pequeña colina a solo unos metros de esta.

-Cuando me decías que querías hacer una broma con Jack Frost me imagine que escogerías un victima un poco menos…

-¿Un poco menos…?- Preguntaron al unisonó ambos Jacks a Cupido.

-¿Ah, siniestra?

-No veo tu punto.- Confesó Jack Frost.

-Me refiero a… ¿Pitch Black? ¿De verdad quieren que le hagamos una broma a él?

-Es Halloween Cup.- Respondió Lantern con tono de obviedad. –Todos sabes que si vienen a mis fiestas alguien recibirá una travesura, sin posibilidad de opción " _dulce o travesura"._

-¿Tu inventaste eso?- Preguntó Jack sorprendido.

-Te sorprendería cuantas tradiciones he inventado. Muchos métodos de caza surgieron a partir de mis bromas.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto yo-

-¿Quieren callarse? Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se concentraron en su presa.

-Muy bien ¿Están listos? Esto tiene que salir genial… asustar al rey de las pesadillas, debe ser genial. ¡Cup, la flecha AHORA!

Cupido disparó una de sus flechas a la bruja más cercana a Black, que se enamoro de él en cuanto lo vio, ella se acercó a él, sorprendiéndolo, y coqueteando. Pitch logro zafarse de las uñas largas, las asquerosas verrugas y la piel verdosa se la bruja, rápidamente se alejó pero se chocó contra un mujer esqueleto.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces cerca de mi esposa?

Su marido le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y el rey de las pesadillas se alejo refunfuñando justo hasta donde los tres muchachos lo querían.

Una ráfaga de aire helado lo golpeo por la espalda y al darse vuelta las mesas y los invitados habían desaparecido. Frunció el seño y se volvió a dar la vuelta rápidamente cuando otra ráfaga de aire helado lo golpeo. El viento se arremolinaba y podía jurar que escuchaba susurros.

Un fuerte crujido llamó su atención y dirigió su mirada al bosque. Escuchó un gruñido y frunció el seño. Los árboles temblaban y el piso vibraba, se tambaleó y desde la oscuridad observó cómo se asomaba algo extraño, una criatura enorme que no llegaba a identificar, tal vez de color marrón, se acercó más y más a él y cuando intento alejarse se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban clavados al piso.

Los ojos y dientes afilados de la criatura estaban a escasos metros de él y brillaron en la oscuridad, con un grito se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, sintió golpear algo con su espalda y que otra cosa caía sobre su cabeza. Al abrir los ojos las luces de los faroles habían vuelto junto con la fiesta, estaba tendido sobre una mesa partida en el suelo, con toda la comida manchándolo y una olla llena de liquido rosado en su cabeza. El presumible monstruo se alzaba frente a él como hojas que volaban en círculo producto del viento.

-¡Mi Pitchi Pooh!- La bruja se tiró sobre él, lo abrazó y empezó a besar su rostro.

El estupefacto de la multitud desapareció y empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Un grupo de tres muchachos destacó en sus risas entre todos. Jack O' Lantern, Cupido y Jack Frost rodaron hacia abajo de la pequeña colina, tendidos en el suelo y sujetándose los estómagos.

Con una mueca de odio Pitch se paró y camino hacía ellos. – ¡Lo pagaran!- Amenazó. Los tres lo vieron por unos segundos pero volvieron a reír, era muy difícil tomarlo enserio cuando la bruja aun besaba con vehemencia su mejilla y el liquido rosado chorreaba de la olla en su cabeza hasta el suelo.

Con un gruñido apartó a la bruja de si mismo y extendió un brazo haciendo que las sombras giraran sobre él para hacerlo desaparecer. Jack o' Lantern aumento la luz dentro de las calabazas y todas las sombras desaparecieron haciendo que Pitch Black quedara girando sobre su lugar y al marearse volviera a caer.

Volvió a gruñir y golpeo el suelo con las manos cuando las risas aumentaron. Dio un grito patético cuando la bruja volvió a tirarse sobre él, a tientas la alejó de si mismo y comenzó a correr con expresión horror.

-¡Vuelve mi amor!

Poco a poco los tres chicos cesaron de reír, aunque algunas pequeñas risas se les escapaban cuando veían como la forma de Pitch Black perseguido por la bruja se alejaba por el horizonte.

-Oh eso fue tan divertido.- Comentó Jack.

-Oye Cup ¿Cuánto durara el efecto de la flecha?

-Ahaaaa ¿veinticuatro horas?

-Ojala fuera de por vida… Muy bien, no sé lo que ustedes piensen pero creo que hacemos un equipo excepcional.- Jack O' rodeo con ambos brazos a sus compañeros.

-Sí creo lo mismo. – Dijó Jack.

-¡Muy bien! Ya estamos de acuerdo dos de tres. Cup, solo faltas tú…

-Eso fue divertido… cuenten conmigo.

-¡Perfecto! Es hora de elegir a nuestra próxima víctima.- Una mirada maliciosa y traviesa iluminó el rostro de los tres chicos. –Esta noche de Halloween nadie se salvara.

* * *

 **Gracias por los favs:** **Saraha Sting** **.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Charlotte Cespedes J-P-M: Jajaja Tienes razón, yo tambien veria como loco a alguien que habla solo. Perdón por la tardanza en este capi. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **DarkRuby1: Euria tiene carácter muy delicado jajaja. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, según lo que sé de la leyenda Escandinavia de Jack Frost, él además de ser el encargado de llevar el clima helado a las ciudades, también le da su forma a las hojas otoñales. En el capi pasado hubo una especie de salto en el tiempo de más o menos un año después de derrotar a Pitch, por lo que Burguess estaba entrando en el otoño. Hay un dato científico que me olvide de explicar, según lo que aprendí de biología, las hojas tienen clorofila que es lo que le da su característico color verde pero también tienen una _clorofila b_ que se activa, por ejemplo, en otoño por cuestiones climáticas y les da a las hojas ese color amarillento- amorronado. Jack lo que estaría haciendo es activar con su clima frio la _clorofila b_ para darles su color otoñal a las hojas y después les da su forma. En la verdadera leyenda Jack Frost no le da color a las hojas, eso es algo que yo invente, pero sí les da la forma. ¿Se entiende? Espero haberme expresado bien. Si no te ha quedado clara mi extensa explicación dime, te enviare un PM explicando mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Saludos. **

**FIN DE REVIEWS.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos y feliz Halloween (aunque eso fue anoche).**


End file.
